


One, Is The Loneliest Number

by ReginasMistress



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: EQ/Hyde dalliances, Emotional Manipulation, F/F, Flirty Queen, Hurt/Comfort, Impersonation, Imprisonment, Mildly Dubious Consent, Out of character behaviour, Split Queen, Suicide Attempts, i like happy endings, reference to past EQ/Hook, split saviour, swanqueen endgame
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-18
Updated: 2016-12-06
Packaged: 2018-08-31 15:47:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 30
Words: 27,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8584324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReginasMistress/pseuds/ReginasMistress
Summary: Set after season 5. The Evil Queen finds her way to Storybrooke, intent on punishing Regina for casting her aside.





	1. Chapter 1

CoverArt courtesy of B-chan-382

Thank you so much =)

[B-chan-382 - DeviantArt](http://b-chan-382.deviantart.com/art/One-Is-The-Lonliest-Number-644903897)

~

Regina woke with a start, her heart pounding as she replayed the moment she’d crushed the Evil Queen’s, over and over in her mind. She couldn’t help but think about what she’d said. That she _needed_ her. 

Maybe she was right.

“I’d say I’m sorry I woke you, but I’m not.”

Her eyes widened as she caught sight of her evil self, uncertain at first if it was real or the remnants of her nightmare. She turned to flick the lamp on, looking back into the corner of the room only to find nobody there.

She released a tired sigh, dropping her head into her hands as she tried to calm herself down.

When the bed dipped and she lifted her head back up, the queen was right in front of her once more, but before Regina could react, she felt the effects of a spell taking hold of her, and fell back onto the bed, her vision blurring before she passed out.

~

When her eyes next opened, she was surrounded by darkness, save for the tiny blinking light in the high corner of the room.

She sat up, swaying slightly, her hands meeting cold stone floor. It reminded her of a time in her past when she’d woken up in a similar situation, because her husband didn’t want her to leave her room; or _him_.

She didn’t need to know much more, to know she was a prisoner.

She tried to poof out, but her magic wasn’t cooperating, instead every time she tried to use it she was left with an emptiness that made her queasy.

“Don’t waste your energy.” The Evil Queen appeared, using her magic to light one of the nearby sconces.

“What do you want with me?”

“Isn’t it obvious?”

“If you want to kill me, just kill me.”

She laughed pitifully.

“Oh, Regina, I don’t want to kill you. I just want you to suffer. I want to punish you.”

The excited glee laced into her words, made Regina recoil slightly.

“For what?”

“Are you seriously going to make me spell it out for you?”

“I don’t regret what I did.”

“Your nightmares say otherwise.”

“It was a good idea.”

“A good idea? From _Snow White_?” She scoffed. “She says she forgives you, and then basically encourages you to kill me? That’s not forgiveness, Regina. I thought you were brighter than that.”

“Emma agreed,” she reasoned. “When we-”

“Emma, Emma, Emma,” She sighed irritably. “She encouraged you to kill me too. Funny how quickly _acceptance of who you are_ disappears when there’s a chance to cut out the bits you don’t like. Did you learn _nothing_ from me? The only reason you’ve survived for so long is because of _me_. How long did you really expect to last now we’re separated? Or were you relying on the Saviour, and your _family_ to protect you?”

“I can protect myself-”

“If only that were true,” she taunted. “Didn’t you know? You’re your own worst enemy. I know the most effective way to hurt you.”

“If you hurt any of-”

“I won’t hurt any of _them_. Well, I can’t promise that long term, but for now, it’s not my intention.”

“So what’s the big plan then?”

The Queen slowly smiled before answering.

“You’re going to be _alone_. By the time I’m finished? You’re going to have _no-one_. You’re never going to see your family again.”

She saw the spark of fear in Regina’s eyes at that. The thought of being alone terrified her more than anything else.

“They’re going to notice I’m missing. They’re going to find me, and finish what I started. They’ll destroy you.” She promised, trying hard to act like the evil queen’s threat didn’t worry her.

“Will they? I think not. Because you’re going to stay locked away here, and _I’m_ going to pretend to be _you_ back home. Nobody will ever realise you’re missing.”

“You- you can’t do that. They’ll figure it out.”

“I know that’s what you’re hoping, but I know _everything_ about you, Regina. I know you inside out. Nobody will ever notice the difference.”

“You’ll get bored, pretending to be me, doing the right thing, and-”

“I’m sure I can find ways to entertain myself. Have you already forgotten how long it took for me to become bored during the curse? Nearly two decades! Do you think you can really wait that long? You age nowadays, dear.”

“They’ll know you’re not me,” she whispered, her doubts seeping through despite her best efforts. 

The Evil Queen raised a disbelieving eyebrow, then poofed away.

“They’ll know!” Regina shouted after her, then turned to the camera in the high corner. “They’ll work it out.”


	2. Chapter 2

“Mom?” 

The loving tone in her son’s voice did something strange to her insides. She only wished he saw things a little more _her_ way. He had so much potential as the author. 

“Henry?” 

“Are you okay?” 

“Of course. Just… reminiscing.” She set the photo of her and Robin down, still angry at Regina for taking him back after how he’d betrayed her. Desperate for any scraps of love and affection she could obtain. No, she was better than that. She had more self-respect. 

Still, it didn’t matter much, now he was gone. 

“Things are going to work out now.” 

“Now the Evil Queen is gone?” 

Henry seemed pensive. 

“I know it’s a good thing, I just… can’t help feeling like a bit of _you_ has gone along with her.” He shifted awkwardly. “Sorry, that probably sounds weird but… she was my mom too. Even before you redeemed yourself, she loved _me_.” 

She couldn’t help but soften around him. 

“That doesn’t sound weird at all.” 

“It’s good that you’re having a fresh start though. Clean slate.” He offered, as though ashamed for admitting what he had. “Ma and everyone are throwing a party. To celebrate.” 

“They are?” 

“Yeah, at Granny’s.” 

“When did you find that out?” 

“She text me.” 

She was seething internally, but she didn’t want to upset Henry. 

“That’s… _lovely_ … but I think I’d rather just… move on. Get started on this new story of mine.” 

“You _have_ to go.” 

“I couldn’t… you can go though. Thank them all for me.” 

“Mom-” 

“Maybe you could give me a nice opening paragraph or two?” She summoned his story book and the broken quill, using her magic to fix it and offering it to him hopefully. 

“How did you- I didn’t know you could fix that?” 

“I know why you broke it Henry, and it’s admirable but… I trust you to write the stories honourably. You should keep it. Look after it.” 

He eyed her curiously. Sure, he’d had regrets about breaking the quill, but so far everyone had agreed that it was the right thing to do – to remove that temptation – both mom’s included. Then again, why didn’t anyone just trust him? 

“You trust me with this? It’s pretty powerful.” 

“Of course I do, sweetie.” 

He took the quill and book and gave her a mischievous smile. 

“Maybe I’ll write you going to that party.” 

“Don’t you dare!” she scolded playfully. “Just because the evil queen’s gone, doesn’t mean I don’t know how to punish bad behaviour anymore.” 

“Alright, alright.” He submitted. “You should really consider it though.” 

“I have more important things to consider right now. Like what we’re going to do about Mr Hyde thinking that he owns the town.” She swerved. “Speaking of which, I’m going to go pay him a visit. Have a little chat. See if I can’t persuade him to play nice.” 

“Shouldn’t you take Emma with you? You know, just as a backup?” 

“I’m pretty sure I can handle him on my own. Don’t worry about me.” 

She grabbed her jacket, dropping a kiss to his cheek and smiling down at him fondly. 

“Good luck.” 

“Hm.” She grinned. 

He watched her leave, a niggling feeling in his gut about her change of heart regarding the quill. Maybe she was scared now the evil queen was gone? Maybe she wanted to know that if it came down to it, he could protect her? Protect them all? 

Content with his conclusion, he pulled his phone out and text Emma back. 

_Mom doesn’t want to go to the party. She’s going to speak to Hyde. You’re up Xx_

~ 

Emma frowned as she read Henry’s response. 

“I’ve gotta nip out.” 

“Is everything okay?” 

“Yeah, just our guest of honour is being a little uncooperative. I’ll be back soon.” 

“Okay, love.” 

Hook let out a heavy sigh, as she left. 

~ 

Emma made her way to the mayor’s office just in time to see Regina arriving there at the same time. 

“Hey, Regina, wait up!” 

“Ughh, he told you?” 

“He was just worried.” 

“I’m not completely useless, Miss Swan.” 

“ _Really_?” 

“Er-” 

When Emma realised how that sounded, she quickly explained. 

“I meant the- calling me Miss Swan. Of course you’re not useless.” 

“Well, how nice of you to say. If you don’t mind,” she started towards the door, but Emma reached to pull her back. 

She tingled under the other woman’s touch, and it irritated her way more than she wanted to admit to. 

“You should come to Granny’s. Later. For the party.” 

She rolled her eyes. 

“I don’t need a _welcome-to-the-heroes-club_ party.” 

“It’s not like that. What you did it- it took guts. You survived and we all just… we want you to know that we’re behind you. We’ve got your back.” 

“If I agree to come, will you leave me alone?” 

Emma bristled at her dismissive tone. Maybe she was overreacting though. Maybe it did seem to Regina like everyone was fussing around her since her split from the evil queen. 

“I’m sorry,” she backed down.

Something about the hurt look behind the Saviour’s eyes had the Evil Queen suddenly feeling the need to apologise too. 

“No I- I’m sorry, Emma,” she remembered to use her first name, earning a tentative smile in return. “I just… nobody seems to think I’m capable of anything anymore. I can fix this. I can deal with Hyde and get our town back. You said you believed in me but-” 

“I _do_ believe in you.” Emma urged. “We all do.” She moved a little closer, and the Evil Queen instinctively backed off. Something about Emma’s closeness was making a pathetic optimism invade her consciousness. “It’s mostly just an excuse for a booze up. You don’t have to stay that long and I- I think Henry would really like it.” She tried. 

“Really? Using Henry to manipulate me?” she taunted. “Nice move. I suppose I can pop in for an hour.” 

“Great. Well then… if you’re sure you’ve got this… I’ll see you at about seven?” 

Emma smiled one of those disgustingly beautiful smiles, and the Queen berated herself for even allowing the thought to enter her mind. 

“I’ve got this.” 

She watched her leave, then made her way into the town hall to speak to Hyde.


	3. Chapter 3

Hyde eyed her curiously. 

“You’re not the Regina I ran into last night, are you?” 

“Not quite, no.” She grinned, locking the door behind her and slinking closer. “I’m the improved version. I think you’ll agree before the day is over.” 

“I’m intrigued. So, to what do I owe the pleasure?” 

“You’re going to give me the town back. This is _my_ office, and I don’t like other people sitting in my chair. Or... decorating it with bird pictures.” 

“Bird pictures?” He seemed amused. 

“Oh- you wouldn’t understand. But something you _can_ understand? You’re going to give me the town back.” She repeated again with confidence. 

“And why am I going to do that?” 

“Because I’m asking you _very_ nicely.” She started to unbutton her silk blouse, eyeing him seductively and watching his gaze predictably drop to her cleavage. 

“Well, I’m not blind, that _is_ very nice indeed, but still, what do I gain from this exchange? I have people with me from my land. I have jobs to do, ruining all of their lives. This is the perfect base for my plans. Lovely décor as well.” 

“I won’t stand in your way, I just don’t want you to stand in mine, either. We’re the same, you and I.” She let her blouse drop to the floor, working down the zip at the back of her skirt as she moved right up into his personal space. “I don’t want everyone to know it though. You want to punish Jekyll, I presume? Well, I want to punish Regina, for turning her back on me. The only way to do that is to convince everyone she loves and cares about that I’m _her_. A _hero_. A hero would get the town back.” She reasoned. “I need to look good.” 

“Oh… you… already look _very_ good, from where I’m standing.” 

“Care for a closer look, perhaps?” 

She gently pulled one of his hands to her neck, slowly stroking it down between her breasts and eyeing him knowingly. 

“I might need more than _one_ look, if you really want this agreement to benefit us both.” 

“I expected nothing less.” 

~ 

There were no windows. No door. No way at all to get in or out of that room without magic. 

Regina felt sick. Despite knowing it was fruitless, she’d continued to try and use magic to escape her captivity, and it had left her weak and dizzy and no better off. 

She didn’t know if the evil queen intended to come back or not, but the fact she’d been left food and water suggested she did indeed want her to stay alive, even if it was only a meagre portion. 

She considered starving herself in protest, but she couldn’t afford to lose any of the little strength she had left. She had to hope for an opportunity to overpower her evil self and escape, even if she did still have a slither of hope that Emma or Henry would realise she was missing and come and rescue her. 

She hoped they were safe. 

She sank down against the far wall, underneath the camera. She didn’t know if she was being watched or not at that point, but she didn’t want her to see her break down. She would cry in silence, but cry she did. 

~ 

“Do we have an agreement, then?” 

Hyde felt dizzy with his quick infatuation with the woman. Regina had interested him, sure, but the evil queen? She was much more his cup of tea. Well, she was here and willing right now. Much easier to handle. 

“I don’t for the life of me know how being a hero benefits your long term plans, but if it really pleases you, we have a deal.” 

“Excellent.” She sealed their deal with a firm kiss, before pulling away and magicking herself dressed. 

“Going so soon?” 

“I have a party to get ready for.” She sighed. “So, if I could just have the keys…” 

He chuckled. 

“Demanding, aren’t you.” 

“I know what I want out of life, is that a bad thing?” 

He reached for his pants, taking the keys out of them and passing them over. 

“Not at all, your majesty.” 

“I’ll be in touch. Keep your peasant villagers in line whilst I’m gone, won’t you?” 

“They’re undoubtedly still hiding in the forest. They won’t be any trouble. Your friends however? I doubt they’ll be able to help themselves from going and introducing themselves and offering some… help. Do you expect me to let you defeat _me_ , as well?” 

“There are many ways to defeat a man. It wouldn’t have to be unpleasant for you.” She teased. 

“I won’t bow down to you easily.” 

“I’d hope not. I like a challenge.” 

“I’m sure you do.” 

He watched her leave, content with their meeting and with her believing she had the upper hand. She could have her little office back. He didn’t really need it.


	4. Chapter 4

“I still can’t believe he just handed over the keys like that.” Snow praised. 

“Yeah, what did you say to him?” Emma asked. 

“Does it matter? He’s not going to be a problem for us. He’ll keep out of our way, as long as we keep out of his.” 

Emma frowned. 

“Keep out of _his_? As in, don’t help all those people he brought with him?” 

“They’re hiding. He can’t do anything to them if he doesn’t know where they are, can he?” She reasoned. 

“But… if it comes down to it, we’re gonna protect them, right?” 

The evil queen laughed casually. 

“Well, of course. Oh- Henry’s finally detached himself from Violet. I’m just going to tell him the good news.” 

Emma watched her rush over to their son, an uncomfortable niggle in her gut. Snow could see something was wrong with her daughter instantly. 

“You okay?” 

“I don’t know. Regina seems… different… doesn’t she?” 

“Well, of course she does. She’s not the same person anymore, Emma. She banished a part of her that was so dark… so destructive and unpredictable… she’s bound to seem a little softer.” 

“That’s what you’re seeing?” 

“Well, maybe that’s the wrong word. She’s definitely more laid back. It’s nice to see her smiling, isn’t it?” 

“Something just seems… I can’t find the right word…” 

“Emma, she’s doing fine. She did the right thing. I know she didn’t want to come tonight, but she turned up. She’s a part of this family more than ever, now, and she knows it.” 

“Right.” 

~ 

She’d stayed much longer than anyone expected, and she’d also appeared to be drinking much more as well. 

They didn’t need to know she was acting more inebriated than she actually was. 

She was tired of all the congratulations she was receiving. Congratulations for _what_? Killing part of herself? How was that a good example to set your children? Don’t like part of yourself, kids? Just vanquish it. Never mind living with it, or embracing it. 

She groaned to herself, downing another shot of whiskey and carefully surveying the room. 

The pirate had turned up not long after she’d arrived, taking up most of Emma’s attention, and the urge to rip his throat out had quickly resurfaced. 

But she had to behave. 

For now. 

She supposed she could still have a _little_ fun though, and her first target had been glancing across at her almost obsessively in the past hour. 

Concern, she supposed he thought it was. 

Tears weren’t her usual seduction technique, but she wanted to appeal to his desperate need to always be a hero, to always help someone in need. 

And it was working. 

She knew he’d always felt a little in his wife’s shadow, and this would be an opportunity too good to ignore. 

She stepped away from the party, feeling his gaze on her as she left and just knowing he would follow. 

Whether or not he’d ever admitted it to date, she knew he was attracted to her, despite his undying love for Snow. She just had to play him right, and he’d be putty in her hands. 

Most men were. 

Most women too, to be fair. 

And if she should upset their marriage in the process? Just an added bonus. Maybe she’d change her master plan, destroy all of Regina’s carefully built relationships and then drop her back in the middle of town, hated and avoided by all. 

Still, maybe she’d be able to convince them it hadn’t been her. 

No, the exit-less room was the better option, however she was sure telling Regina about her exploits would still upset her. 

She’d made sure he’d seen her drinking. She wasn’t inebriated by a long stretch, but she could pretend with the best of them. 

She’d just dropped down into the driver’s seat when she heard him calling after her. 

“Regina?” 

For a moment she felt a twinge of annoyance that it was the father that had followed her, and not the daughter. 

She pretended not to hear him, shutting the car door and starting the engine. 

Before she could pull off, the door was tugged open and his arm was on hers, reaching for the keys. 

“Regina, what are you doing?” 

She glanced up at him, letting a dainty hand wipe her tears away, and then replying casually. 

“I’m going home.” 

There was no ignoring the slur in her voice. 

“You’re drunk, there’s no way I’m letting you drive yourself home in this state.” 

“What do you care?” 

He turned the engine off, looking across at her with genuine concern. He’d never seen her so openly emotional before. He couldn’t help but wonder if it was because she’d vanquished the evil queen in herself. 

“I care. We _all_ care.” 

It made her feel sick. Was the thought she was self-destructing and having some sort of breakdown, _really_ such a turn on for him? 

“There’s just one problem with that.” 

“Yeah?” 

“ _I_ don’t. Give me my keys back.”


	5. Chapter 5

“You’re not thinking straight,” 

“I want to go home!” she whined. “I don’t belong here, I never did.” 

“Don’t say that. Don’t think that. You’ve earned your place with us.” 

She had to try particularly hard to hide her distaste at his condescending answer. She was finally good enough, was she? How fucking noble of him to say. 

She shook her head in disbelief. 

“I can’t do this anymore, David.” 

She pushed her way passed him to get out of the car, knowing he would once more chase after her. 

“Regina,” he shut the car door and started after her. “Regina, slow down,” 

“Please, leave me alone,” she whimpered, picking up the pace. 

She could hear a car in the distance, making sure to stumble into the road right in it’s path, only to be tugged to safety seconds before it would have hit her. 

“Jesus, Regina, you nearly got yourself killed,” 

“Maybe it would have been for the best.” 

He had hold of her still, forcing her to look at him, worried eyes meeting hers. 

“Stop it, you hear me?” He demanded, a warning tone to his voice she was sure he would never dare use on Snow. 

She responded instantly, seeing a glimmer of something in his eyes at her submission. 

“I’m sorry,” she whispered, letting out a sob and trembling slightly. 

She felt his grip loosen, and his gaze softened, and when his hand was at her cheek she closed her eyes and turned into the offered affection eagerly. 

She continued to quietly weep, feeling his thumb as it gently started to stroke her face, and then his other hand was on the other side, wiping her tears away and carefully offering an embrace. 

“It’s gonna be okay, this isn’t you. You’re stronger than this.” 

She shook her head against his chest, letting her fingers slowly clutch onto his shirt. 

“I’m not. It was all _her_. The Evil Queen. I never should have cast her out.” 

She knew David hadn’t approved the instant he was told. Whilst the Evil Queen was inside Regina, Regina could control her. Appealing to his ego, to the opinion he held that it was a mistake, was just another stepping stone to winning him over. 

“What’s done is done-” 

“I should have spoken to someone else. I could have spoken to _you_ but I just… _Did_ it. It seemed like the right thing to do, and Snow seemed so sure,” 

“Snow isn’t always right.” There was a hint of bitterness in his words, a crack in their relationship she could use to her advantage. “We’ll find a way through this.” 

She needed him to initiate something. She wanted to cause havoc, but she didn’t want the blame if Henry were to find out. Charming just needed a little more time, to come up with the idea on his own that something more was suddenly within his reach. 

She let out one last timid whimper, pulling back slightly, her hands still clinging to his shirt as she looked up at him through her lashes. 

“There _is_ no _we_.” She let her words linger between them, dropping her gaze to his mouth, and then down to her hands. “There’s just _me_. It’s _my_ problem. I can’t expect you and Snow to take this on.” 

She let her hands slowly loosen their grip, drifting down his chest for a second before she pulled them away, when he reached to them, enclosing them in his own. 

“ _We_ ,” he reiterated, “will find a way.” 

There was something intoxicating about her in that moment, that helplessness behind her eyes as she’d looked up at him, and then she’d looked at his mouth. 

He knew this was dangerous territory, but he just couldn’t help himself. She wanted his reassurance… maybe something _more_ , and he was eager to give it her. The thought of the once evil queen, weak before him, made his heart race with excitement and something else he’d never dare give name to. Something dark, and possessive. 

Without giving it any further thought, his mouth was on hers, soft and insistent at the same time, and she was melting into his affection needily. 

He couldn’t do this at the side of the road though. 

Then again, the way she was submitting to him, maybe he could? 

Her willingness to let him take whatever he wanted from her, was a rush unlike anything else. He’d entertained the idea, sure, and he’d never forgotten that time she’d come onto him whilst they were still cursed, but until now he hadn’t dared entertain the idea he could ever possess her like _this_. 

“David…” her voice was breathy. 

He loved the way she whispered his name. He’d always been _Charming_ to Snow, but he'd often longed to hear his real name in moments like this. 

“We,” he repeated carefully, seeing the cemetery not far off and figuring her vault might have been her destination. He wanted to kiss her again, but she was shivering, and he wasn’t a complete brute. “We should get you inside. It’s freezing out.” 

She nodded, letting him guide her to her vault, memories of Robin Hood flashing through her mind. She hoped David wasn’t too disappointing, but really, she didn’t much care as long as the deed was done. Snow surely wouldn’t forgive this betrayal? 

The minute they’d been behind closed doors he’d been all over her, roughly bending her over the nearest surface and tugging her underwear aside as he slid between her legs and started thrusting inside her wet heat. 

She didn’t imagine Snow was anything other than vanilla, given how enthusiastic he was being. 

It was over pretty quickly, but she faked an orgasm as he spent himself in a few jerky thrusts and groaned against her neck. 

“Oh fuck, that was good,” he sighed happily, the tenderness in his touches suddenly surprising. 

Whatever he’d just read into that, it was more than _she_ had. 

“We shouldn’t have…” she feigned guilt. “What about Snow?” 

“She needn’t ever know.” He suggested, amazed when Regina seemed happy to go along with it.


	6. Chapter 6

The barrage of texts she’d received the next day was tiresome. Apparently the poor fool had decided it was the start of something, not just a one night stand. She didn’t much care to repeat the experience herself, though. She had better things to do. Like taunting her newest prisoner.

Who was apparently curious.

“Who’s texting you?” 

The Queen sauntered closer to her, noticing she was sitting beneath the camera, and amused at her desire to hide from it. She dropped a take out bag on the floor next to her, then read her newest text.

She rolled her eyes, and let out a long sigh.

“Prince _Alarming_.” 

“David?” 

“I _knew_ you called him that in your head too!” She grinned. “We are so twinning right now.” 

Regina huffed, unamused by the Queen's joke. 

“Why is David texting you?” 

“Wouldn’t you like to know,” she wriggled joyfully. “Well, you maybe wouldn’t, but… the prince and I might have had a little one night stand.” 

“You did _what_?” 

“Well, I say one night, more like one _minute_ ,” she complained. “He won’t leave me alone now. He’s been texting me almost constantly. Treat them mean and all… but really, shouldn’t ignoring someone tell them you _don’t_ want to be bothered by them?” 

“Why would you sleep with him?” 

“Oh save the judgement, Regina. Just because you’ve let _your_ sex drive disappear, doesn’t mean _I_ have. Now, if only I could find someone who actually satisfied me.” She paced the room thoughtfully. “Oh- I _would_ like to get reacquainted with Maleficent. Shame about that brat hanging around her all the time though. She’s gone so soft. Honestly, you can be a good mother without turning into a-” She eyed Regina then. “Never mind. I suppose I’m not really talking to the right person as far as _that’s_ concerned, am I. Poor Henry. He’ll benefit greatly from my guidance now I’m back.” 

“Leave Henry-” 

“You want Henry’s mother to leave him? Okay, _that’s_ evil. There’s still a little bit of me in you yet, isn’t there.” She teased. “I fixed his quill for him. Suggested he start up the writing again. I don’t know why his _other_ mothers didn’t want to encourage his creativity. Really, he has such a gift.” 

“ _He_ made the choice to break that quill, he didn’t want the temptation. He did the right thing-” 

“Tell yourself that all you like, but he regretted it. He was happy to have that power back in his hands. I’m sure with the right encouragement-” 

“He doesn’t need any encouragement from you.” Regina snapped. “You won’t turn him dark.” 

“That remains to be seen.” She smirked. “You know he’s sad that you cut me out?” 

“You’re lying,” 

The Evil Queen sighed, and changed the subject. She knew her comment about Henry would play on Regina’s mind for the rest of the day. 

“I suppose I should fill you in on what else I got up to yesterday.” She carefully smoothed her hair back, checking for no loose ends and then stroking out invisible creases in her skirt. “I was _very_ heroic. I managed to get the town back off Hyde. To be fair,  _that’s_ a man who makes an effort to please a woman. He was _very_ unrestrained. Bit of an animal, in fact. We do like it rough though, don’t we Regina?” 

“If your plan was to turn me into the town bike, congratulations.” Regina bit. 

“Oh, whatever. Eat your salad, or next time I’ll bring you something unhealthy. After all, I don’t have to watch _your_ figure anymore, do I.” 

“You know what? Sleep with _everyone_. Sleep with one of the dwarfs next, we haven’t been there yet, have we. Sleep with all seven. You could throw in a mermaid. You keep it up, acting out of character, and they’ll all be on to you soon enough.” 

“You think?” She laughed. “They’re already explaining things away. I seem different? Well, I _am_ different, I just killed half of myself. Out of the ordinary, is apparently coming across as ordinary. I couldn’t play this any better if I tried.” 

“Who said you seemed different?” 

She hesitated, and Regina felt a glimmer of hope. 

“It hardly matters.” 

“Henry?” She wondered. At the silent response, she had one more guess. “No… It was Emma, wasn’t it? She can always tell. She has a… _thing_ , when it comes to the truth.” 

“Like I said, it hardly matters. She won’t want anything to do with me, once I’ve lured that pirate of hers into my bed.” 

“Not _him_.” 

“Oh come on, it’s not like we haven’t been there before. I just want it to be clear Regina, any hopes you have of escaping here? Escaping _me_? Even if you ever did manage it, there’ll be no welcome home party. Your family and friends will all hate you. They’ll all turn on you and reject you, just like they did when they accused you of murdering that pathetic cricket.” 

“Henry included? Threaten all you like, you’d never hurt _him_.” 

“Oh, wouldn’t I?”


	7. Chapter 7

Regina couldn’t stop thinking about Henry. The evil queen knew exactly which buttons to press when she wanted to wind her up, and that comment about him being sad she cut her out? It was just about plausible enough to worry her. 

She wasn’t worried about her last comment though. There was no way on earth she'd ever harm Henry. 

~ 

The Queen searched Henry’s bedroom for his comb, finding it and gleefully plucking one of his hairs for her potion. 

Regina had been right, she’d never hurt Henry. She didn’t need to know that though. She wanted her broken, and making her believe her son was dead? That would go a long way towards it. 

She made her way to see Hyde next. 

“I need a body.” 

“Is that how you see me? A _body_? That’s an interesting way of flirting.” 

“Not _yours_.” 

“And here I thought you were here to see _me_ , because you missed me.” 

“I’m not really the sentimental type, but if you want to spend some time together, I suppose you could tag along. Watch me torment Regina.” She offered. “But I really do need a body.” 

“Dead, I presume?” 

“You presume correctly. I can’t very well be seen acquiring one, so I wondered if you might like to help me out.” 

“You want one of my peasants?” 

“My my, you really are quick to catch on, aren’t you. Apparently Jekyll didn’t keep _all_ of the brains.” 

He was in front of her in an instant, shoving her up against the door and hearing her gasp of pain as her back had made contact with it. 

“Don’t tease me.” He warned. 

She laughed. 

“I thought you liked a little teasing?” 

“My intelligence? Not one bit. Other areas of my person? Perhaps. Why should I help you?” 

“I thought you didn’t want me to insult your intelligence.” 

“Maybe I want something else.” 

“Such as?” 

He hesitated for a moment. 

“I want the serum that split me from Jekyll… that split you from Regina. I want to split everyone in this town, even the playing field a little.” 

She raised a curious eyebrow at that idea. 

“You think it will really even things out? Because I’m pretty sure it will just be more competition against the both of us.” 

“I don’t question _your_ motives, or the possible outcomes. I’d appreciate if you showed me the same courtesy.” 

“Very well. I’ll assist you, but we’ll have to be discreet. I can’t be seen to be helping you out in any shape or form.” 

“Don’t worry. We’ll be very discreet. The only person you’ll be seen to be helping is Jekyll. Give him a laboratory. Give him time and assistants. Convince him making more of the serum is a good idea.” He eyed her predatorily then. “I’d like to request your company for the night, also.” 

She felt a flutter of anticipation as he voiced his final request. He may not be the object of her desires, but he was a pretty fun distraction. 

“I suppose I can manage that.” 

~ 

She hadn’t had to wait long before Hyde got in touch to say he had that dead body she was after. 

She’d had dinner with Henry, then dropped him off at his grandparents – not bothering to go inside when she could see Charming’s enthusiasm from the window. 

She picked Hyde up for their date, and left him in her observation room whilst she updated Regina on the day’s events. 

“I have some unfortunate news for you.” 

Regina pushed herself up from where she’d been curled up on the floor. She was freezing and she’d been feeling strange for the past hour or so, certain the Evil Queen had somehow manipulated the temperature because it was nowhere near winter yet. 

“I’m not interested.” 

She took the hot drink that had been left for her eagerly, sipping at it and enjoying the warmth it filled her with instantly. 

Potion ingested, the Queen surged forward with her plan. 

“I’m afraid I had to kill someone.” 

Regina's eyes widened in concern. 

“They’ll know! I wouldn’t just kill someone like that-” 

“It was Henry.” She said casually. “And they don’t know it was me. They think it was one of those peasants from the land of untold stories.” 

“You’re lying,” 

“I’m not. I’m upset too. I was so hoping I could have a good influence on him, but it just wasn’t meant to be. He had to go. Especially when you had such belief in him.” 

“He’s your son too, you could never-” she stuttered. “I’ll never believe you!” 

The evil queen poofed the body to her then, the glamour spell not enough on its own, but the potion she’d added to Regina’s drink earlier would help the illusion along nicely. 

Regina had hold of him in an instant, clinging to his body, believing it to be her beloved little prince. 

“How could you-” she whimpered, looking for any hint of regret in the Evil Queen’s eyes, but finding none. She cradled who she believed to be Henry closer to her chest, pressing a kiss to his forehead but receiving no miracle true loves magic to wake him. 

“He didn’t suffer. I put him down in his sleep.” 

“It’s not true. He’s not dead.” She whimpered, but couldn’t deny the evidence in front of her. “Henry,” she whispered through tears. “Henry, please wake up. You can’t be gone.” 

“I’ll give you a few minutes to say goodbye. I can’t keep the body here forever, we have a funeral to arrange.” 

“I’ll share my heart,” she plunged her hand into her chest, only to find it wasn’t there, confused that she hadn’t realised that before then. “What did you do with it? We can save him!” 

“No can do. Our heart is somewhere safe.” 

“Please, I’ll do anything, just give it back,” 

The Evil Queen didn’t respond again, just poofed into her observation room, seeing a surprised look on Hyde’s face, and something akin to sympathy for Regina.


	8. Chapter 8

“You actually did it.” He said as she appeared. 

“Of course I did. Why do you look concerned for her?” she snapped suspiciously. 

“I’m not,” he let out an anxious laugh, then returned his gaze to the monitor to see the devastated woman in question taking her jacket off and reaching for the belt on the young boy’s body. “I’m concerned for _you_.” His tone turned serious, and the Queen turned to look at the screen with him. 

Regina took the pin from the belt buckle and pressed it harshly into the skin on her wrist, dragging it downwards and opening up a sickly wound. She moved to do the same to her other wrist, before curling up against the dead boys body and whispering she’d be with him soon, and not to be scared. 

“What is she doing?” 

“She’s trying to kill herself.” Hyde stated the obvious. “Which is _very_ bad news for you. If _she_ dies, _you_ die.” 

“What?” 

“That’s how she defeats you.” 

“Damnit. I'm going to have to remove that notion from her head, just like all the other times she entertained it.” 

She poofed into the room again, quickly healing Regina’s wrists and restraining her with magic. 

“Let me go! You want my life? You can have it! I just want to be with Henry,” she sobbed inconsolably. 

“That’s not going to work for me. No more time to say goodbye, and there’ll be _no_ more suicide attempts,” she berated Regina like she was just a misbehaving child. “Or I’ll kill Emma, next.” 

The threat seemed to shut Regina up, and remind her there were other people she cared about that might get hurt if she didn’t cooperate with the Evil Queen. Other people that _Henry_ had cared about. She had to make sure they were safe, before she departed. 

“Don’t kill anyone else.” 

“Don’t make me have to.” 

~ 

When Henry woke in the middle of the night, he barely remembered reaching for the quill and the book. It was happening again, that urge to write, and in the morning he would read his latest story with confusion and fear. 

~ 

When Henry rushed down the stairs and straight into David – who had been texting and not seen it coming, both grandparents were instantly concerned. 

“Woah- slow down, what’s the rush?” 

“I have to get home. I think mom’s-” he hesitated, then tugged the book from under his arm. “I think she might need our help.” 

He opened the book to the newest entry, the last picture one of Regina with her wrists slit, laying next to a body that looked _exactly_ like Henry. 

Snow’s eyes widened in shock at the image. 

“Henry!” 

“I did this in the night. Mom’s convinced I’m dead, and it- it says she’s trying to kill herself. Only I’m alive! I have to see if she’s okay, if she’s even still at home-” 

“I’ll drive, come on.” David already had his keys in his hands, wondering self-concernedly if the fact she hadn’t been answering his texts was related to this somehow, rather than the possibility she wasn’t interested in carrying things on. 

~ 

The Queen heard the door open downstairs, wondering at why Henry had come home so early. She didn’t mind his company, but she wasn’t sure he’d approve of who had been in bed with her. 

“Mom?!” 

She heard him getting closer, magicking herself dressed and out into the corridor, keeping her bedroom door secured behind her. 

“Henry? What is it? Are you alright?” 

He threw himself into her embrace, hugging her so tightly she struggled to breathe for a moment. 

“I thought you were…” 

She felt the shift of a sob, and her concern instantly quadrupled. 

“Henry, sweetheart, who’s upset you?” 

Snow and Charming weren’t far behind him, and that’s when Snow held the book out. 

“Maybe you shouldn’t have fixed the quill, if it’s going to play tricks on him like this? Look what he wrote in the night.” 

She felt a wave of anxiety as she eyed the images on the page, but was relieved there wasn’t any mention of _her_ , in the snippet of story. 

“Well, Henry, I’m okay. Honestly.” 

He pulled back finally, wiping his tears away and staring at her with such confusion. 

“So why did I write _that_? Why did the quill make me write that? What if it’s a- a premonition or something? Who wants me dead?” He worried. “You wouldn’t kill yourself, would you? If anything did happen, I wouldn’t want you to-” 

“Nothing’s going to happen, I promise you.” She soothed. “Come on, let’s get you something soothing to drink, hmmm?” She ushered them downstairs, hopeful Hyde would be wise enough to stay hidden in her bedroom.


	9. Chapter 9

Once he’d calmed down and was nursing his cocoa, the Queen excused herself. 

“I just have to nip to the bathroom. I’ll be back down in a moment.” 

David’s eyes were on the opportunity immediately. 

“I’ll go check she’s alright. Probably been a bit of a shock.” 

Snow smiled at him lovingly, then turned back to Henry to keep him calm. 

~ 

She’d barely made it half way up the stairs when she felt his hand on her arm. 

“What’s going on with you?” 

“Excuse me?” 

“Are you in danger? Because if you are and what Henry’s writing _is_ a premonition… let me help you. I can protect you.” 

There it was again, that desperate need to be the hero. 

She supposed she had to handle him carefully. 

“As far as I know, I’m not in any danger. Honestly. Only from myself.” She joked knowingly, pulling away to continue on upstairs. 

“Regina,” he followed after her. 

“I’ll be down in a minute, David. I’m okay, honestly.” 

She moved into the bathroom but he barged in after her, his hold on her a little more insistent as he turned her to face him. 

“So why haven’t you been answering my messages?” He noticed her flinch, feeling a buzz of power over her and instantly feeling guilty about how much he enjoyed that. “I can’t stop thinking about what we did.” He offered more softly. 

“And you really think now is the right time and place to be discussing this?” 

He considered her comment for all of two seconds before making up his mind. 

“You’re right, we don’t need to discuss it. We’ve only got a few minutes, tops.” 

His mouth covered hers in that instant, and his hands were tugging at her clothes with urgency. 

She gave into it for a moment, not wanting to injure his ego too much before pushing him away. 

“David, Henry’s just downstairs. With your _wife_. We can’t do this. Not here. Not now.” 

He groaned in frustration, but backed down. 

“Of course. I’m sorry I just… the thought something had happened to you… this is all so complicated-” 

“Nothing happened. I’m fine.” 

“And you nearly got yourself run over after the party-” 

“I’m fine.” She reassured once more. “You need to go and wait downstairs. We can arrange to meet up another time. More… _privately_.” 

“Right.” He seemed satisfied then, kissing her once more before leaving her alone in the bathroom. 

She waited till he was downstairs before poofing back into her bedroom to find Hyde wide awake and nosing through her drawers at her underwear. 

“Oh- you caught me.” 

“What exactly do you think you’re doing?” 

“Entertaining myself. I presume you don’t want any of them knowing that I’m here.” 

“You presume correctly.” 

“I also presume you’re going to be pretty tied up for the day. How’s about you let me take care of your prisoner for you. Take her some morsels of food to eat?” 

“You _do_ feel sorry for her.” She accused. 

“Not at all-” 

“Don’t lie to me.” She snapped. 

“Okay, I might feel a _little_ sorry for her, but it’s only because she looks just like you, and I’d hate to see _you_ in that state.” 

“Well, she has water. That can put her on for a few days. I don’t want her gaining any comfort from anyone or anything. _You_ included.” 

“As the lady wishes.” He smiled in submission. 

“I can send you into town though. Or… wherever else you’d like to go.” 

“I’d like to go where we went last night.” He nuzzled into her neck, breathing in her scent and then growling with disapproval. “Why do I detect another man’s scent about you?” 

“Jealousy? Really? I’m not a possession. I’ll entertain myself with whomever I please.” 

“Well, maybe I’ll entertain _myself_ however _I_ please, by going downstairs and joining your family for an impromptu breakfast and some counselling of young Henry.” 

“Maybe _I’ll_ find Jekyll, and _kill_ him.” She threatened, no desire to lose this argument. 

“Fine, entertain yourself how you please. I do rather like the way this vein pulsates when you’re worked up though.” He reached one finger out towards the vein in her forehead. She backed away from him, aggravated. “How long till I can have you again?” 

She could swear the blood in his eyes was swirling in that moment, and he felt slightly more monstrous just for a second or two, but it was doing unspeakable things to her underwear, and she couldn’t be so flustered when she had to go back downstairs, promptly. 

“I’ll let you know when I require you.” She answered casually, before poofing him into the middle of the woods and away from her.


	10. Chapter 10

She’d waited till Snow and Charming had left them alone before putting across one more possibility. 

“Maybe the quill is testing you?” 

Henry looked up at her curiously. 

“How do you mean?” 

“Maybe it’s… I don’t know… angry?” She feigned embarrassment at her suggestion. 

“You think the quill has feelings?” 

“We already know it’s a living entity, Henry. You as good as rejected it. As far as I know, no living thing around appreciates being rejected. It’s painful. You’re meant to be together, embracing your gift, and you as good as killed it.” 

“I never thought of it like that before.” He looked worried in that moment. 

She reached out to take his hand, hating seeing him so worked up. She gave it a reassuring squeeze. 

“Oh- Henry,” she cooed. “All I’m saying is, maybe it wanted to hurt you too. What better way than showing you my death? But we know it hasn’t really happened. Maybe it just wants you to embrace it, and to start writing.” She paused. “Maybe it enjoyed the old author’s creative spin on things?” 

“The old author wrote horrible things about you. You never had a chance. I used to believe everything I read in this book, and it nearly broke us apart.” 

“I know it didn’t really tell my story fairly, but I _did_ do a lot of unspeakable things in my anger. I _was_ to be feared. Those things were truth.” 

He pondered her words for a while. 

“You know, I’ve kept thinking… if I hadn’t broken it… I could’ve saved Emma from becoming the dark one. I could’ve saved Robin. I could’ve done so much with it. How is saving lives the _wrong_ thing to do? I was allowed to save you when I first became the author, wasn’t I… but the apprentice… it all seemed so confusing and I was scared I’d make a bad choice.” 

“Nobody’s perfect. We all make bad decisions, it’s how we learn, and grow.” She comforted. “I’m sure you’re allowed a tiny bit of leeway. Some of the scrapes Snow got out of when I was the evil queen? There’s no way that was pure luck. If it’s the heroic thing to do… write the stories your own way, Henry. Give it a try, then maybe you’ll trust yourself, like _I_ trust you. Like the _quill_ trusts you.” 

“So... I could write Jekyll and Hyde being reunited?” He tested the waters. 

“Well, you could, but is that really heroic? Jekyll was suffering and distressed. He wanted Hyde separated from him.” 

“Right,” he reconsidered. 

“And as much as I hate to say it, Hyde hasn’t exactly done anything wrong yet, has he? He might just be all talk. He’s probably just as afraid of being here as all the rest of the people from his land. No matter what happened in his past, he seems to be behaving himself. He gave me the town back.” 

Henry nodded. 

“Yeah, true.” 

“You can’t be quick to judge. Maybe he could redeem himself? There are all sorts of possibilities.” She encouraged. “Oh- you could write Belle waking up from her sleeping curse.” 

“Isn’t that kind of cheating?” 

“Hades isn’t a threat anymore, and Rumple can’t wake her with true loves kiss. It seems a little unfair that she should have to suffer, just because she wanted to protect her child. But… I suppose it’s up to you. I don’t really have the best judgement.” 

“Don’t think that. I think you have great judgement. Nowadays, anyway.” He smiled. 

She smiled back at him warmly. He just needed a little push, and once he started seeing the fruits of his labour, he would find it much easier to break the rules with the quill. Then, if Hyde  - or anyone else for that matter - should ever become a problem, she had no doubt she’d be able to sway him to write that problem away. 

~ 

Hyde didn’t much appreciate being poofed out into the middle of nowhere, but he also couldn’t help but be amused. 

Then he found himself thinking about her other half again. 

He didn’t suppose guilt was something he’d had much experience with, but for some reason he couldn’t stop wanting to help Regina free. Still, he’d made a promise to the Evil Queen, and if he broke it he had no doubts she’d go after Jekyll. He didn’t like that she had that power over him. 

With that in mind, he decided he’d have to get to him first. 

~ 

Hook had been eyeing her for the past hour, brooding about something, but she wasn’t sure she cared what. She was worried about Regina, and nobody else seemed to be concerned in the slightest. 

“I’m going out.” 

“Where to?” 

“To check on Regina. Something’s not right.” 

“Of course, I should have guessed.” 

“What’s that supposed to mean?” she snapped. 

He backed down. 

“Sorry, I just- I can tell you’re stressed and I don’t know what I’m supposed to do about it.” 

She calmed down a little herself, at his apology. 

“Tell me the truth… have you noticed _anything_ different about her?” 

“Regina? Apart from her little drinking binge the other night, I can’t say I have. It’s not like that’s even out of character, only that she did it in front of the boy. She’s had a lot on though. I think we can let that go.” 

“Do you think I’m overreacting?” 

Her wide concerned eyes locked onto his, and he knew she wanted him to back her up, but he couldn’t ignore the pang of jealousy at her interest in the woman, when he’d literally come back from the dead. He wasn’t exactly completely okay himself, yet. 

So he answered in the only way he wanted to. 

“Honestly? A little bit. Why don’t we do something tonight, just the two of us. See if I can’t help put your mind at ease? Hmmm?” 

He shifted closer to her, taking her jacket and hanging it back up. 

She looked like she was about to be swayed, when a text from her mother interrupted them. 

“What the hell?” 

“What is it?” 

She showed him the picture that accompanied her mother’s message - the storybook page of Regina and Henry. 

“Henry wrote this last night, and Regina doesn’t seem worried about it one bit.” She reached for her jacket again. “How can she _not_ worry about that? Do you see what I mean? Something’s definitely not right.” 

“Emma, love-” 

“You can come with me or wait here, but I have to go speak to her.”


	11. Chapter 11

“Regina!” 

The door opened a moment later, and the Queen was partly irritated, partly surprised at Emma’s urgency. 

“Did you really need to knock so many times? Is there an emergency or something?” 

“I thought you weren’t gonna answer.” 

“Why wouldn’t I?” 

“My mom told me about the storybook. You fixed Henry’s quill and he wrote _that_?” 

“It’s really not a big deal,” 

“Are you kidding me? The possibility of Henry dying, _isn’t_ a big deal? The possibility of _you_ , dying, isn’t a big deal? How are you not more concerned about this?” 

Something about seeing how riled up the Saviour was, was doing unspeakable things to the Queen right then, and she hated the effect she could have on her. She had no right. She was with that filthy pirate. 

“Emma,” she tried to soften her tone, “I’d never let anything happen to Henry. I thought you knew that by now.” 

Emma instantly felt guilty. 

“No- I know. I- I wasn’t suggesting you would I just- why aren’t you more worried?” 

“Because I don’t much trust the storybook. Not everything that gets written in there is true. Look at that page Robin found for instance? Look at the fact Henry’s alive? I’ve certainly no intentions of killing myself. Use your lie detector if you don’t believe me.” 

Emma could see she meant it. She had no desire to die. 

“Why did you fix his quill?” 

“Because he regretted breaking it. Because I trust him to do the right thing. It’s his calling, he should be allowed to embrace it. Maybe if he’d done that in the first place things would be different now. Maybe Robin wouldn’t be dead.” 

Any accusations or anger Emma might have been about to throw at her, wouldn’t be thrown anymore. 

“You know I’m sorry about that, don’t you?” 

She wanted reassurance, it was obvious.

The Queen supposed she could oblige.

“It wasn’t your fault. I’m just… saying. _Maybe_.” She replied sadly. 

“I just don’t understand why he’d write that.” 

She should send her away. She really wasn’t good to be around right now. Somehow, all she heard was herself inviting Emma in, though. 

“Do you want to come in?” 

Emma nodded, following her inside and into her study, watching as she poured her a glass of cider and getting a feeling of déjà vu. 

~ 

“So you think the quill has feelings? You think it was feeling rejected so it just wanted to hurt him back?” 

“Is that crazy?” 

“After everything I’ve seen these last five years? I guess not.” 

“No-one wants to be rejected, Emma. I know you can relate to that, just like I can.” 

Emma let out a long sigh. She wasn’t wrong. 

“Yeah, I can.” 

“We should at least see what he writes next. If you still think it’s a bad idea then… then we’ll tell him to break it again.” 

“No… no you’re right. We should trust him with it.” She downed the last of the cider in her glass, hearing her phone beep and choosing to ignore it. “You just… surprised me. You seemed so sure he’d done the right thing, and now…” 

“You think I’m different?” 

Emma chewed at her lip guiltily. 

“Yeah, maybe. I guess.” 

“I _am,_ Emma. I got rid of a part of myself. Maybe it was always the evil queen that was the worrier. Maybe she was worried he’d become like _her_ , but _me_? I trust him to do the right thing. I have faith in him.” 

“So what does that say about the rest of us? What does that say about _me_?” 

“You wanna split yourself in half too, and find out?” she teased. 

Emma let out a laugh. 

“I don’t know. Sometimes.” She smiled. “But you’re stronger than I am.” She complimented. “The evil queen didn’t make you strong, Regina. I’m sorry if you ever felt I thought differently.” 

She struggled to figure out how to respond. She knew she was Regina’s strength in so many ways, but Emma’s belief in her was making her heart race and her stomach flip and the way she was looking at her just… 

“Are you alright?” 

She must have been wearing an unusual expression. Noting the Saviour’s concern, she adjusted her face. 

“I’m fine, it’s just… it’s nice to hear.” 

Maybe keeping Regina’s heart hidden inside her own chest had been a bad idea. She’d have to find somewhere else to keep it safe. 

She had to put some distance between them, getting up from the sofa and reaching for the cider to pour herself another glass. 

“Can I have a top up, too?” 

She was right beside her then, holding her empty glass out with a hopeful smile. 

“Shouldn’t you see who was texting you? I can’t take up _all_ your time, can I.” 

“It’ll just be Killian,” the smile had disappeared, and the Queen almost felt regretful she’d asked. 

“Things not working out with Captain Guyliner?” 

“He uses mine, you know?” 

“Well, it’s not like you need any enhancement.” 

At Emma’s surprised silence, the Queen filled her glass and moved away once more. She couldn’t stay in that room with her any longer. She had to get out of there.


	12. Chapter 12

Was Regina flirting? It wasn’t like it would be the first time it felt that way, but the timing seemed a little off. She was still grieving over Robin, surely? 

Emma shook the thought. She was probably just paying her a compliment. It wasn’t like friends couldn’t do that. 

“So, Henry’s okay? Is he upstairs?” 

A subject change was fine, right? 

“Reading comics.” 

Emma watched her down her drink in one go, and that niggle was back again. Something was definitely off. 

“You know you can talk to me, right?” 

She laughed nervously. 

“I thought that was what we were doing, or is talking done differently in peasant-ville?” 

“Regina, you know what I mean.” She ignored the jibe. “What’s going on with you?” 

“I don’t know what you mean,” 

“You’re hiding something.” 

“I’m not hiding _anything_.” 

Her truth radar went haywire at Regina’s reaction. 

“I know that’s a lie. I just want to help you,” 

“I can assure you, that’s _not_ what you want to do.” 

“You’re not making any sense,” Emma was gravitating closer in her concern, watching Regina sink further away, looking like a cornered animal. She stopped closing in on her, not wanting her to feel trapped. “If you want me to leave, I’ll leave.” She offered. “But I’m worried about you.” 

“I want you to leave.” She said plainly, avoiding her eye contact. 

Emma hadn’t expected her to say that, but she had to honour her word. 

“Is it okay if I say bye to Henry, first?” 

“Of course.” She agreed, taking an anxious breath as Emma passed by her. 

She had to push her away. 

She had to go do something stupid with the pirate. 

~ 

“Hey, kid.” 

“Hey.” He closed his book quickly, nervous about the new story he was writing and whether or not Emma would trust him with it. 

“It’s okay, I know what you wrote about Regina.” 

“Oh, right.” 

If that’s what she wanted to think he was hiding, he wasn’t about to contradict her. 

“I’m keeping an eye on her. I won’t let anything happen to her, okay? Or _you_.” 

He smiled. 

“I know.” 

“Listen, can you keep an _extra_ eye on your mom for me? Something’s upsetting her and… I guess she’ll talk to one of us when she’s ready, but right now? She’s not saying a word.” 

“I always keep an eye on her. She doesn’t look after herself very well these days.” 

~ 

“Hyde?” Jekyll stumbled backwards away from the doorway, anxious his evil counterpart had come to finally do him in. 

“I want to come to a truce. I also come bearing some rather unfortunate news.” 

“A truce? So you’re not here to kill me?” 

“No. Turns out, killing _you,_ isn’t so great for _me.”_  

“In what way?” 

Hyde worked his jaw for a moment. This was a risk, but one he felt worth taking. 

“If _you_ die, _I_ die.” He offered. “The thing is, the heroes in this town will do just about anything to get rid of me. If it comes down to it, they’ll expect you to sacrifice yourself.” He let out a laugh. “Oh and, the Evil Queen is aware of this little fact too, and _she’ll_ just kill you if the mood takes her.” 

“I don’t want to die! How is that fair?!” 

“It’s not.” Hyde agreed, offering his best sympathetic smile. “So. About this truce.” He moved closer to the vials on the table, picking one up and looking at it casually. “I’ll protect you, if you finish making the serum again. The one that split us.” 

He watched Jekyll mulling over his offer. He knew he was a coward deep down. He’d no desire to be killed, and no desire to sacrifice himself either. 

“Why do you want the serum?” 

“That’s my business.” 

“But if it’s to hurt people then-” 

“It’s not to hurt anyone. It’s just to shake things up a little bit. Now, do you want me to protect you, or not?” 

Jekyll nodded. 

~ 

As Emma came back down the stairs, the Queen had had enough time to compose herself, and felt compelled to apologise to her for her dismissal. 

“Emma, wait,” 

Emma turned around from the door, wondering if Regina was about to open up to her. 

“Yeah?” 

“I know you’re just trying to help, it’s just… it’s complicated.” 

“You can tell me _anything_. No matter how complicated.” She encouraged. 

“I know you believe that, but I just… I can’t tell you _this_. Not yet.” 

Emma nodded. 

“Okay. But you know where I am, if you change your mind? Any time of the day. Or night. Just come round.” 

The Queen nodded, and it spurred one of those radiant smiles from the Saviour again that made her knees feel weak.


	13. Chapter 13

Any time of the day. Or night. 

That could definitely help things along. Now, she just had to make sure Emma was out of the house when she turned up, then she could be in bed with Hook when she got home. 

She grimaced slightly at the thought, but it was a necessary evil. 

She poofed herself to Hyde’s, not seeing him immediately, until he appeared from his bathroom, just about to get into bed for the night. 

“Oh, you’re still awake. Good. I need a favour.” 

He raised his eyebrows and smirked. 

“Well well well, in you get and I’ll see to it straight away.” 

She rolled her eyes. 

“Not _that_.” 

“What then?” he frowned with disappointment. 

“I need you to cause a disturbance. The sort of disturbance that requires a certain sheriff to go to the scene immediately, but not the sort of disturbance that keeps her there for very long.” 

“And does the queen require casualties?” 

She shrugged casually. 

“The queen doesn’t care either way.” 

He hummed to himself, moving closer to her. 

“You know, I was about to retire for the night. I had a rather long walk earlier. Maybe I’m not feeling up to doing you any favours. Especially as you aren’t doing _me_ any, right now.” 

“Maybe I’ll go talk to Jekyll then.” She snapped. 

“Good luck finding him.” He grinned smugly. 

She huffed. 

“Oh you poor dear, did my little threat scare you enough to hide him from me?” 

He reached forward in an instant, grabbing her by the hair and tugging her awkwardly closer. 

“You shouldn’t threaten me. You don’t know what you’re dealing with.” 

She let out a laugh, reaching one hand forward to grab his manhood and noticing his grip loosen slightly. 

“I’d say I know _exactly_ what I’m dealing with. You’re driven by all the basic desires any creature ever had. You’re trying to scare me, but all you really want to do is fuck me. Admit it.” She taunted. 

He faltered at her touch, angry at the truth in her words. He very much _did_ want to fuck her right now. 

“Fine. You want your disturbance? Let me fuck you.” 

“Like a common whore?” she feigned offence. 

“No, not like that.” 

The sudden softness in his tone startled her. 

~ 

“Do you always leave so quickly? With every lover you ever had?” 

The queen refused to look at him as she dressed. 

“Every lover I ever had, always left _me_.” 

“So why don’t you stay?” He suggested, unable to get the thought of this becoming a permanent thing out of his mind. 

“I find it suits me these days.” 

He shifted across the bed, lacing his fingers into her hair and feeling her tense at the affectionate gesture. “I don’t have to hurt you.” 

“No, you don’t, but I can assure you I’ll hurt _you,_ in the end.” 

She got up from the bed and he followed her longingly. 

“Regina,” 

“Don’t call me that,” she snapped, pushing his hand away from her. “Don’t confuse me with that pathetic waste of space. I’m not _her_. Or are you the only one that doesn’t see that? I’m the _evil queen_.” 

“I don’t think you’re that evil.” 

She tutted. 

“Don’t go all soft on me.” She berated. “You have a job to do.” 

She left before he could say anything else, going home for a shower and to check Henry was still sleeping soundly. 

~ 

Hyde kept his end of the bargain. He could be reliable in that way, at least. 

She watched the house till gone 1am, when Emma flew out of it at speed. She waited a few minutes and added a few final touches to her outfit, before poofing over there. 

She knocked on the door, and waited for the pirate to answer. 

“Did you forget-” he hesitated. “Oh- Regina… are you alright?” 

“Emma said I could- she said if I wanted to come round…” she feigned anxiousness. “I know it’s late I just… is she here?” 

“No, no you just missed her. Something kicked off in town, she’s had to go sort it out.” 

“Oh… right. Sorry I’ll just… I’m just gonna go,” she apologised, backing off and heading back down the path. 

He eyed her curiously. She didn’t have a jacket on and it was freezing cold, and she seemed in a bit of a state. He supposed the least he could do was invite her in to get warm. Maybe let her stay till Emma got back. 

“Regina,” 

“Hm?” she turned back, hugging her arms around herself. 

“Do you want to come in and wait? It’s freezing out. I’m sure she won’t be long.” 

“Oh I- I wouldn’t want to be any bother,” 

“Come in, love. Honestly, you’ll catch your death out there.” 

She pretended to be conflicted, then gave in.


	14. Chapter 14

“Do you want some rum? That’ll warm you up?” 

“I don’t do rum. You know that.” 

He laughed. 

“You’re still blaming the rum?” 

“It does strange things to me. Of course I’m still blaming the rum.” 

Neither had ever discussed that time back in the enchanted forest. It had been years, and besides, it probably wouldn’t have done him any favours when he was courting Emma if she found out he’d slept with her best friend. 

She dropped her head into her hands, making sure to lean forwards just enough for him to get a decent view down her top. 

He wet his lips, unable to look anywhere else for a moment. He supposed he should feel guilty, but he was only human. And she _would_ wear those damn provocative mayor outfits. 

“You know, I never thanked you.” 

“For what?” 

“I know we haven’t really spoken about it, but I do appreciate you helping Emma… when she went to the Underworld. I am truly sorry what happened to Robin.” He offered. “You must miss him a great deal?” 

“I do.” She looked up at him then, noticing him quickly lift his gaze to her face and lean back in his chair. She offered a small smile, then lowered her gaze to her hands sadly. 

He let his gaze wander again, suddenly thinking it might be a good idea to try rekindle that attraction. If only for old time’s sake. He wasn’t exactly getting much joy from Emma, and if Regina felt guilty about it she’d turn Emma away at all costs. Win-win. 

He was sure someone could easily point out the flaw in that logic, but right now all he could think about was the lacy underwear poking out the top of a rather low buttoned blouse. 

“I keep thinking maybe Robin should have been the one to come back, instead of me.” He said then, sounding as sad as possible about it. 

“Why would you say that?” She gave him an accusing glare, and he swallowed. 

“I shouldn’t have said that. Sorry.” He brushed it off, then pulled his flask from his inner pocket and downed a generous mouthful. “You sure you don’t want some?” He offered it towards her, surprised when she took it and had a few swigs. 

“Ughh, it tastes just as bad as I remember.” 

“Still takes the edge off though, right?” 

“I can think of other ways to take the edge off.” She passed it back, making sure to make their fingers brush ever so slightly before she let go. 

After a few more swigs, he offered an explanation for what he'd said about Robin.

“I guess I feel like Emma went to all that effort to save my life, but now I’m back, seems like she always has some _thing_ or some _one_ more important to go see to.” 

The Queen laughed. 

“Well she’s an idiot then. If I was her I’d be all over you.” She laughed anxiously. “I mean, if Robin came back. I’d be all over Robin.” 

“You must be lonely, without him?” 

She hadn’t expected it to be so easy. She’d clearly overestimated his devotion to the Saviour if all it was going to take was the bare minimum flirting and a nod back to that one time in a carriage. The urge to rip his throat out was back, but she had to push through with this plan. Emma could do so much better than him. She would be doing her a favour showing how easily he could be tempted into being unfaithful. 

Wait, what? She wasn’t doing this to help Emma. 

No. She was doing this to make Emma hate her. To put as much space between her and that beautiful goddamned saviour as was humanely possibly. 

The alternative just wasn’t an option. 

“Not really anything I can do about it. I have Henry.” She reasoned. 

“Maybe. But there are some things your son can’t do for you.” He suggested, then decided to try his luck. 

She felt his hand on her knee as he leant closer. 

“Killian,” she shook her head as though whatever he was thinking was a bad idea. 

“It doesn’t have to be anything other than what it is. Just two friends comforting each other.” 

She let out a laugh. 

“We were never friends.” 

“We never really hated each other though, did we, love?” 

“Emma could be home any minute-” 

“She’ll be gone for hours. Work always comes first for her.” 

He moved to kiss her before she could protest again. 

~ 

Emma groaned as she pulled up outside the house. What had initially seemed pretty serious had turned out to be just a stupid prank, and she wanted nothing more than to crawl into bed and hide till tomorrow. 

So when she kicked her shoes off and padded into the kitchen for a drink to take up to bed, the last thing she expected to walk in on was her boyfriend thrusting hard and fast between her best friends legs. 

“What the hell?!”


	15. Chapter 15

The evil queen made sure to look adequately mortified and full of regret, feeling Hook turn to regard Emma but not pull out of her. 

“Emma! Love, it’s not what it looks like.” 

“It looks like you’re balls deep in my best friend!” 

He laughed anxiously. 

“Well, okay, it _is_ what it looks like, but I’m just helping her out a little,” 

“Oh, my God!” 

She turned to leave, unable to comprehend what she’d walked in on straight away, but only making it as far as the hallway. 

When he didn’t follow her immediately to try explain, she moved back towards the kitchen to see he’d started moving inside Regina again, despite her feeble attempts to stop him. 

“Hook, don’t,”

“Come on love, we may as well finish up what we started. There’ll be no talking to her anyway, right now.” 

“I don’t want to, Emma’s going to hate me,” she tried to shift away but he pulled her flush against him and added a twist of his hips to his next thrust, a pleasured moan leaving her lips without her permission. 

“I think you rather _do_ want to,” his tone was smug, until he felt himself being physically yanked away from her with force. “Jesus, Swan-” 

“She said she didn’t want to,” she seethed. 

“Oh- it’s always about what _Regina_ wants with you, isn’t it!” 

“Are you seriously going to start _that_ , after what I just walked in on?” 

The queen let them argue as she slipped away, smiling to herself at her achievement. 

~ 

The last thing she’d expected to happen next, was to find a concerned Saviour on her doorstep less than an hour later. 

No hint of judgement or anger, only _concern_. 

“Are you here to punch me?” 

“No,” Emma laughed sadly, a memory working it’s way to the front of her mind. 

“Then why _are_ you here?” 

“Because I was worried about you _before_ tonight, but now I’m even more worried.” 

“You’re not supposed to be worried about me, you’re supposed to be angry at me.” She snapped in irritation, but it only furthered Emma’s concern. 

“I am angry,” Emma offered, but her tone was too soft for it to feel true. 

“It sure looks like it.” She huffed. 

“I’m angry at _him_. He took advantage of you,” 

“I’m not some helpless victim, he put an offer on the table and I took it. I didn’t care if it hurt you-” 

“You’re lying, again,” Emma moved closer, clearly trying to take their conversation inside. “You came round to talk to me,” she explained. “He told me you were upset, Regina… what did you want to tell me?” 

She felt her hand on her arm, wide caring eyes imploring her to just open up, and for a moment that was exactly what she wanted to do. 

But then she reminded herself of her plan, and it was never to have heart to hearts with the _Saviour_. 

She snatched her arm away as though insulted. 

“Haven’t you got someone else you can bother gone 2am?” 

“Regina, you can snap at me all you like, I’m not ignoring this any longer,” 

“Why aren’t you yelling at me? Why are you being so damned nice to me?” 

“I can’t help myself,” she admitted a little too honestly. “We’ve had this back and forth for years, I think I know you by now, and if you’re pushing me away then something’s _really_ wrong.” 

The Queen felt a gripping pain in her stomach suddenly, gasping at the shock of it and the timing. 

Emma was reaching out to her straight away. 

“Hey, what is it?” 

“Nothing! I’m fine!” she insisted, certain it was some weird sort of guilt pain reminding her she hadn’t taken Regina any food all day. She straightened herself up but she could tell she wasn’t shaking Emma off any time soon. “I just… I didn’t eat much today. It’ll just be hunger pains.” 

Emma could smell alcohol on her breath, but decided not to comment on it. It only confirmed for her further that Hook had taken advantage. 

“Let me make you something, then?” 

~ 

Regina groaned through the pains in her stomach, curling her knees up to try and ease the discomfort. She didn’t know if it was hunger or despair, but she didn’t much care. She deserved her pain. 

She deserved it for letting the Evil Queen out. 

She deserved to punished. 

She’d let herself cry for Henry for so long, that her eyes felt swollen and her head was pounding. 

She’d stopped caring about the camera. 

She was trying to think what he’d say to her, to not give up hope, that the heroes always won in the end; but even if she ever got out of there she could never see it as a win without her son. 

“Mom, it’s okay,” 

She eyed the hallucination of him sadly, knowing it for what it was, despite how real he seemed in that moment. 

“I’m so sorry, Henry,” she whispered to his mirage.


	16. Chapter 16

She’d left Regina with a sandwich and some water, but when she came back from the bathroom she hadn’t eaten a single bite, instead she’d apparently got up and left. 

Emma felt a hint of panic, searching the house before spotting her outside in her garden, staring at her apple tree. 

She went outside, wary not to spook her as she approached. There was something about how easily Regina had always startled, that gnawed away at her, but she’d never felt like there was an appropriate time to bring it up, or ask about it. 

“Hey,” 

The Evil Queen swiped at her eyes. She didn’t want sympathy. She hadn’t meant to cry at all, but she was struggling to cope with Emma’s incessant understanding. She was the reason Regina had become so weak and pathetic, of that much she was certain. 

“Hey.” 

“What are you doing out here?” 

“I was just thinking…” she shrugged. “There are so many times in my life that I’ve felt trapped by… _things_ …” she said vaguely. “And every time I get out I kid myself it’s better but sometimes I think maybe it isn’t. Maybe I’m better trapped.” 

Emma moved closer, seeing the tears in her eyes and thinking back to the last time she’d seen her cry. The fact she trusted her meant more than Emma understood, but seeing that despair in her friend’s eyes was so painful, that she sometimes wished she didn’t see it at all. She couldn’t begin to comprehend what Regina meant, but it was something that was distressing her, and she hated that. 

“Don’t think that,” 

“Easier said than done.” She smiled, holding Emma’s gaze for a moment and berating herself. “I keep making mistakes. Messing up.” 

“Everyone messes up, sometimes.” 

“Not like me. I’m messing things up even _now_.” 

Emma saw her trembling slightly, taking her jacket off and moving to drape it around the other woman’s shoulders to keep her warm. She noticed Regina's surprise, and something  _else_ at the affectionate gesture.

“You should come inside.” 

“You should get back to your pirate.” 

“I don’t want to.” She argued, images assaulting her minds eye. Images that had her focusing on the wrong thing entirely. “You know… you wanna hear something _really_ messed up?” She hadn’t let go of the edges of the jacket, still adjusting it minutely so it sat snug around her. “You’re right. I should have been pissed at you. At least, a little bit, but I wasn’t. I was mostly jealous.” 

“Jealous?” 

Without fully thinking it through, Emma moved to kiss her, feeling her gasp against her mouth in surprise but not pull away. Not immediately. 

But then she did. 

“You can’t do that,” she seemed more distressed then. 

“Regina, I’m sorry-” 

“I’m not Regina,” she snapped. “Not anymore.” 

“Oh- you- you’re not making any sense.” 

The Queen had an opportunity to push her away, and she was going to take it. 

“You berate Hook for taking advantage of me, then you try and do the same thing? How do you rationalise that in your head?” she laughed bitterly. 

“I wasn’t trying to-” she panicked, the realisation of what she’d just done hitting her full force and triggering that instinct to run and not look back. “Regina,” she reached to her but felt her heart break a little as the other woman recoiled. 

“Just- stay away from me,” she said tiredly, magicking herself away in a poof of purple smoke. 

“Ahhh fuck.” She wanted to punch something. Had she just messed up the most important friendship she'd ever had?

~ 

Hyde’s first instinct on being rudely awakened was to punish the intruder, but then he saw it was the Evil Queen, and she was in a state, and that she’d sought him out softened him immediately. 

“Whatever’s the matter? Did things not go as well as you’d hoped?” 

“I didn’t come here to talk.” 

~ 

The next morning when she was still asleep beside him, he couldn’t resist revelling in it, deciding he wanted this for keeps, whatever it took. 

He didn’t care for the games any longer. He didn't care for any of his other plans. He didn’t care to know she’d been sharing her time with other men, either. 

It stopped now. 

She shifted in his arms, opening her eyes and looking at him with confusion. 

“You stayed,” he said softly. 

She pulled a face. 

“Don’t read anything into it that isn’t here. I was merely tired.” 

“You were distressed, and you sought me out for comfort. Admit it.” 

“I’ll do no such thing.” She started to sit up, but he tugged her back down on top of him, his grip firm but not painful. 

“You don’t have to talk to me, if you don’t want to, but I won’t allow you to throw yourself at anyone else anymore.” 

“You won’t _allow_ me?” 

“I know you think this is all about manipulation, but there’s something between us. Deny it all you like, but I don’t want to share you anymore.” 

“Am I supposed to find that romantic?” 

Before he could counter her, he saw her face contort in discomfort as she was hit with another pain, her hand moving down to clutch at her stomach. 

“You really can be quite naïve when it comes to having another _you_ walking around, can’t you.” He felt another flash of concern for the Regina that was locked away, all on her own. “Mistreat her, and the effects will seep through to you. You have a connection that can never be broken.” 

“I’m fine,” 

“She’s weak, and tired, and starving... did you really expect that not to have a consequence?”


	17. Chapter 17

Henry stared at his storybook anxiously. He’d yet to find out if Belle had woken up as he’d written it, but what was bothering him more than anything was the fact he’d apparently drawn his mom in that awful room again, crying and alone and helpless. 

When he’d found she wasn’t at the mansion, he’d started to worry once more, but when he’d sent her a casual text she’d responded immediately, asking him what he fancied for dinner. 

As if he wasn’t having a strange enough morning, his other mother wasn’t at home either, and Hook looked decidedly guilty about something, but he couldn’t begin to guess at what. 

When he found her at the Sheriff’s station, asleep in one of the open cells, he took pity on her and made her a drink before waking her up. 

“You been here all night?” 

Emma rubbed at her eyes as she forced herself awake, noticing the coffee and smiling appreciatively. 

“Thanks, kiddo.” 

“You didn’t answer my question. I went round to the house but Hook seemed… weird. He didn’t know when you’d be home.” 

“I don’t know that I will be.” 

“Why? What happened?” 

“It’s complicated. And then things got… well… _more_ complicated. Have you seen your mom today? Does she seem okay?” 

“I haven’t, actually, but… she text me so… I guess she’s okay. It’s you I wanted to talk to though.” 

“What about?” 

He opened the book and showed her his newest drawing of Regina. 

“I drew this last night.” 

Emma frowned at the image in front of her, feeling that strange niggle in her gut that she’d been trying to ignore for most of the week. 

“I don’t know what it is, Henry. I saw your mom last night, and she was up and about and very much not stuck in a creepy cell.” 

“I had a thought, only… it’s pretty _out_ there.” 

“Go on?” 

“What if mom’s actually the Evil Queen? What if she isn’t dead and she came back here? To… punish mom… for cutting her out? What if mom really is trapped somewhere, alone and scared? Really believing that I’m dead? Not having any hope of rescue?”

~ 

Hyde eyed the red jacket on the floor with intrigue, picking it up and quickly realising it was the Saviour’s. 

“Why did you have the Saviour’s jacket, when you arrived in the middle of the night?” 

“I can assure you I’m not having a fashion crisis.” 

“You’re not answering my question, either.” 

“Why I have it, is irrelevant.” She magicked it back to her mansion and changed the subject. “I suppose you can go feed Regina now, if you really must.” 

“You trust me?” 

She nodded. 

“I trust you not to be a fool.” 

“So you won’t be joining me?” 

“I have other things to take care of.” 

“And how exactly do I get out of her door-less cell, when I’m done?” 

She rolled her eyes. 

“Phone me. I’ll get you out.” She handed him a phone with her number already in. “I presume you’ve worked these out by now?” 

~ 

Emma eyed the picture again, thinking back to how Regina had seemed to be behaving just lately, but struggling to accept it as a possibility. Not only because of what it meant for everyone else, but because it meant she'd made a pass at the Queen, and not at theRegina she'd come to know and love.

“You’re right, that _is_ pretty out there.” 

“But it is possible?” 

“I’m guessing you haven’t suggested this to anyone else?” 

“No,” he confirmed. “If it’s true…” 

“I don’t think she’d hurt you. I might not have a clue what else is going on round here right now, but I’m pretty certain about that.” 

“No, I know. I don’t think she’d hurt me either. I just think… with a little more time… maybe I could convince her to let mom go. On her own. She loves me, I know it. Heart or no heart.” 

Emma felt butterflies at the mention of the Evil Queen, and love. She hadn’t seemed like the monster she was thought to be, last night. She knew things weren’t as black and white as her being totally evil, though. 

“You think we can rehabilitate her?” 

“She’s still my mom.” He shrugged awkwardly. “I don’t want her to have to die, but… I don’t want her to be imprisoned, either. 

~ 

The Queen sat on her bed, Emma’s jacket in her lap as she ran her fingers across the leather, remembering how she’d draped it around her to keep her warm. 

Maybe she was being foolish herself. She’d seen Hyde’s affection for her other half. She was almost certain he would somehow set Regina free, or give her a shred of hope, but a tiny part of her wanted that to happen… wanted the truth to come out so she could… what? See if Emma still cared about her? Still wanted to help her? See if Henry still wanted that part of his mom in his life? 

She felt so angry. It was all she ever felt, since the day she’d watched Daniel die. 

She pulled her heart out from inside the safety of her chest, finding a box to keep it in and getting up to hide it in Henry’s room.


	18. Chapter 18

“Regina?” 

Everything felt hazy, and it seemed like she was in a weird kind of dissociative state. 

He set the meal down a little closer, carefully moving her hair away from her face and trying to get a response, but she stayed deathly quiet. 

She could hear him talking to her faintly, but was struggling to find the will to make herself move, or even make herself care. 

“Come on, my dear,” he coaxed. “You need to keep up your strength.” 

“Mom… You have to eat… You have to get out of here.” 

Her gaze moved across to the corner of the room where the image of Henry had been all night. She knew he wasn’t really there. She’d conjured up many an image over the years when faced with trauma, but this was the first and only one she’d gained any comfort from. 

“I can’t.” She whispered. 

Hyde glanced behind him to where she was staring, but there was nothing there, and he knew she must be hallucinating. 

He shifted to the side to block her view, getting a real reaction out of her for the first time since he’d arrived. 

“Whoever that is, can’t help you.” 

She shifted across too, to try see her companion again, her eyes searching for Henry’s ghost only to realise he’d disappeared, and it spurred a barrage of tears. 

“You scared him away,” she whimpered. “I want him back…” 

Hyde reached for her then, struggling to watch her despair. She was a part of the woman he was falling in love with, and all he wanted to do was ease her pain. 

“I know you think you’ve lost everything, but you haven’t.” He tried to will her to believe him. “I can’t say anything more, but… you need to eat. The Queen’s neglected you, but I’ll be taking care of things from now on. You won’t be trapped in here forever, I promise you. You just have to have faith; that things will work out in a way that’s agreeable to all parties concerned.” 

She searched his expression for motive. As far as hope speeches went, she’d heard better; and she hated hope speeches. It made no sense that he’d want to help her. 

But he was looking at her in a way that she recognised well. She’d seen it on her genie. She’d seen it on Robin. She’d seen it on _Emma,_ but she’d never quite been able to comprehend it there. 

How could he be falling in love with her, when he barely knew her? 

The Queen. Of course. 

Maybe she could work with that. 

“How can you promise that? Then leave me here? That’s what you’re going to do, isn’t it?” 

“Regina-” 

“Please don’t leave me,” she appealed, gripping onto his jacket and giving him a hopeful look. 

“I’m sorry, I have to.” He gently held onto one of her hands, genuine concern for her flooding him with guilt. 

“You’re my only way to get out of here. She’ll use her magic to teleport you out. If I’m holding on, I’ll get out of here too, please-” 

“I can’t!” He insisted. 

“You won’t, you mean.” She snapped, pulling away from his offered affection, noticing the pang of rejection behind his eyes. 

She pushed the plate away, sending the food all over the floor, and lay back down, facing away from him and curling into herself. 

“Regina,” he reached out towards her, carefully stroking the hair at the base of her neck and noticing the tension in her frame dissipate almost immediately. The same thing had worked on the Queen, and it amused him that they shared that similarity, as well as so many others. 

“Don’t,” she whispered, but still refused to turn back to him. 

After what seemed like an age of silence, he spoke once more. 

“I can take you out of here, if you so wish, but I can’t set you free. She’d never forgive me.” He explained. “You’d have to wear this though.” He pulled the cuff he’d acquired from Rumple out of his jacket, waiting for her to turn over and acknowledge it. 

She fancied her chances _anywhere_ else, more than here. 

She held her wrist out obediently, watching as he snapped it on her, then pulled out his phone. 

“Hold on to me, and pray she doesn’t transport me to your mansion.” 

He helped her to her feet, and she wrapped her arms around him, resting her head against his chest and staying at quiet as she could as he dialled the queen. 

“What have you been doing? Chewing her food up for her?” 

“She was a little uncooperative, but she’ll eat eventually. I’m leaving it with her. I have things to do, I can’t wait around all day.” 

“So you’re ready to escape?” She teased. 

“I am. Maybe I could come see you for a while?” 

“No. I have shopping to do and a meal to prepare for Henry. Where else can I send you?” 

“The middle of the woods was lovely.” He teased, hoping his manipulation would work.

"As you wish." She seemed particularly cranky, and as suspected, transported him into the middle of nowhere again. 

She hung up the phone before he could respond.


	19. Chapter 19

“Emma! did you hear the news?” 

Emma and Henry glanced up as her dad made his way into the station. 

“Um, no?” 

“Belle woke up.” 

“What? So the kiss suddenly… worked?” 

“Apparently not. Gold tried to say it had, but Belle’s left him. Only thing is, she’s nowhere to stay yet. I was wondering if you or Hook could put her up? Mostly, you?” 

“Oh- I- I'm not sure that...” 

He could see her discomfort a mile off. 

“Did something happen with you and Hook?” 

She eyed Henry carefully, then looked back to her dad. 

“I don’t really wanna talk about it right now.” 

“We have a new operation to concentrate on.” Henry put in, noticing Emma’s grateful smile. 

“Right… right.” He nodded. “Um, don’t worry about it, I’ll get her sorted out elsewhere. I might go and ask Regina,” 

“Oh- dad, no. No she… she needs her space, I think.” 

Emma noticed a look of disappointment on her dad’s face, wondering at the depth of it, but quickly dismissing it. She had bigger things to worry about then her dad’s apparent desperation to re-home Belle. 

“I’ll try Granny.” He shrugged, then head back out. 

“So, Belle woke up somehow.” 

Emma narrowed her eyes at Henry. 

“You know something about it?” 

“Of course I do. I wrote it.” 

Of course he did. He wrote, now.

“Right... so, what happened?” 

“In her sleeping curse, she imagined how her child would look all grown up, and _he_ kissed her awake.” 

Emma pulled a face. 

“That doesn’t even make sense.” 

“It worked, didn’t it?” 

Missing the fact that Henry hadn’t just written it like that, but he’d _created_ the story himself, she didn’t bother to question its logic any further. 

“Well, I guess… lucky for Belle.” 

“Yeah.” He smiled, feeling at ease with his decision. “I have an idea how we can get to mom, too. I can write us there.” 

“What? Henry, no, you’re only supposed to write the stories as they happen.” 

“Look, I understand that, but I’m not leaving her alone any longer. I have a gift, and I can use it to do good things, like helping my mom out of her prison. Nobody’s going to come to any harm because of it.” 

“There has to be another way,” 

“There isn’t!” he was exasperated. 

“We don’t even know for sure if Regina’s there,” 

“So why not just find out? It’ll be quick as anything. I can write it now.” 

“I… don’t… know.” 

“The Evil Queen can trust me to make good choices, but _you_ can’t?” he accused.

“Henry, it’s not like that,” 

He pulled his quill out with determination. 

“I’m writing myself there. You can come with me, or you can sit around doing nothing whilst she suffers.” 

Emma watched him start to write, and quickly moved closer.  She could tell his mind was made up, and short of physically restraining him there wasn't much she could do about it. She didn't suppose it was that bad a thing to do, and she was just as worried about Regina as he clearly was.

“We’re talking about this when we get back.” 

He grinned, and as he put the full stop on his sentence, they poofed into the cell that he’d been writing about, only to find it empty. 

~ 

David had tried Granny’s with no luck, eager to go round to Regina’s, but not entirely ignorant to his daughters concerns, and when it came to Regina? Emma usually knew how best to handle her. Shame he couldn't ask her advice about-

He cut the thought off in his head. It was beyond inappropriate.

He knocked on the door to Emma’s house, and after a few minutes a rather drunk Hook answered. 

“Oh, it’s _you_. I suppose you’ve come here to berate me.” He slurred. 

“What? No- Hook, I just want to help. What’s going on with you and my daughter?” 

“Nothing. Nothing at all.” He laughed. 

“Something obviously is. Look… whatever it is, I’m sure you can both work it out.” 

“You wanna know what it is? She walked in on me and Regina.” 

“You and- wait… walked in on?” 

“Yeah. You know…” he made a gesture with his hook that David wasn’t sure how to interpret, or if he even wanted to. “She walked in on me… _in_ Regina.” He laughed again, but was clearly distressed. 

“You slept with Regina?” 

“It really wasn’t a big deal-” 

David punched him before he could say anything else, jealousy and anger all mixed up, sending the other man flying backwards and to the floor. 

“How could you do that to her?” 

“It didn’t mean anything, mate,” 

“I’m _not_ your mate. You stay away from my daughter, _and_ Regina, you hear me?” 

“Pretty hard to when I practically live here.” 

“Not anymore.” He pulled the door to Emma’s house shut, effectively locking Hook out. “Go on, clear off back to your ship.” 

~ 

Henry eyed the cell warily, noticing the plate of food that had been knocked over, but no other occupant. 

“She’s not here.” He tugged his coat shut, the chill in the room almost unbearable.

“No,” Emma moved towards the corner, finding Regina’s jacket and picking it up like it was the most delicate thing in the world. “But I think she was. I think you’re right.” 

She showed him the jacket, then noticed the blinking red light in the corner of the room. She decided not to point it out to Henry. He might write them into the camera room to watch what had been recorded, and it may not be suitable or easy viewing for either of them. 

“Where is she now?” 

“I don’t know, but we can’t stay here." She shifted awkwardly. "And my magic feels really... _off._ You need to take us back home.”


	20. Chapter 20

The incessant banging on her front door was surely the Saviour again. She supposed she had to face her at some point. She’d probably just come to say that kissing her was a big mistake, and could she have her jacket back. 

She opened the door, surprised to find Charming on the other side, and that he looked fuming. 

“David? Are you alright?” 

“Not really.” He huffed, moving into the house without invite. 

That’s when she noticed the blood on his knuckles. 

“You’ve hurt yourself?” She reached for his hand, quick to feign concern. 

“I’ve just been speaking to Hook.” 

“Oh.” 

“How could you sleep with him?” He pulled his hand away, starting to pace as he awaited her answer. 

She glanced towards the clock in the hallway, knowing Henry was due back any minute and eager to defuse the situation quickly. 

“I didn’t want to,” 

His expression instantly softened in concern, and he reached to cup her cheek tenderly. 

“He- Regina, tell me he didn’t force you?” 

It would have been so easy to confirm his fears, but she’d been genuinely forced as a young Queen, and she wouldn’t accuse Hook of that when she’d very much led him on, no matter how much she might hate him. 

“He didn’t force me, I just meant I- I was confused and sad and he was just… there.” 

“Why didn’t you call _me_?” 

“I couldn’t. It was the middle of the night. It was never supposed to happen, I wanted to see Emma but she was out and he… he was nice to me.” She reasoned. “You hate me, don’t you?” 

“No,” he shook his head. “No, I don’t hate you. But you call me in future, no matter what time it is, I can get out of the house, okay?” 

She nodded, and in an instant he was kissing her. 

She pulled back. 

“David, we can’t,” 

“Why not?” 

“Henry’s due back,” 

“Right,” he sighed in frustration, watching her reach for his hand and heal his injury with her magic. 

“I’m sorry,” 

He shook his head. 

“No, no you don’t need to be sorry. I shouldn’t even be here. If Henry walked in on us…” 

“I’ll call you. I promise.” 

He nodded, turning to leave and opening to door to Henry and Emma, only seconds before they would have knocked. 

“Dad? I told you not to bother Regina,” 

“I wasn’t. I spoke to Hook. I know what happened, I was just checking she was alright.” 

“Oh. Right.” 

“What happened with Hook?” Henry asked pointedly, aware everyone in the room knew but him. 

“Don’t be rude, Henry, or you’re not getting any dessert. And why is Miss Swan here?” 

“I invited her for dinner. It’s her favourite too, after all. I didn’t think you’d mind.” 

He knew she wouldn’t be able to resist him, evil queen or not. 

She huffed in protest, but otherwise didn’t argue. 

“Dinner will be ready in ten. Just enough time to wash your hands and put your stuff away.” 

He disappeared upstairs, and David disappeared out of the house, leaving her and Emma in the hallway. Alone. 

“I’m sorry about my dad,” 

“I suppose you want your jacket back?” She asked, but didn’t produce it. 

“That’s not why I came round.” She moved closer, aware they weren’t alone in the house, and not wanting Henry to overhear. “I’m sorry I kissed you.” 

She laughed sadly. 

“Of course you are.” 

“Not because I didn’t want to, just… the timing… what happened with Hook… you were vulnerable. You were right, I was doing the exact same thing I just… I didn’t think.” 

“Tell me something I don’t already know.” She snapped. 

“Regina-” 

“I need to start serving.” 

~ 

Dinner was awkward to put it mildly. If the queen hadn’t been so flustered by Emma’s continued presence, she’d have noticed the knowing looks passing between mother and son. 

As things stood, she didn’t notice them at all. 

When Henry made his way up to bed, she reached for a drink, aware Emma was approaching, but confident she could control her feelings now that she’d removed Regina’s heart. 

“Dinner was great.” 

“Yes, well… you’re welcome to go home now.” 

“You’re welcome to tell me what you’re hiding, but I’m guessing you won’t.” 

“You wouldn’t understand.” 

“Try me?” She reached for her hand, tugging her around to face her. 

Despite her lack of a heart, there was still an annoying fluttering in her chest, and the Saviour’s touch still left her breathless. 

“I can’t.” 

“Whatever it is, we’ll work it out together, like we always do.” 

“You’ve no idea,” 

“So tell me,” she appealed. 

The Queen hesitated, then kissed her instead, feeling herself ache for the other woman’s acceptance and affection so desperately it terrified her. 

And Emma didn’t push her away, but the Queen knew she had to put an end to it. 

“We can’t work this out.” She explained as she retreated. “This was never meant to happen.” 

Knowing what she now did, Emma could suddenly make sense of the Queen’s riddles. 

“Maybe it was? Maybe it’s always been about _us_?” 

“You don’t understand.” 

“So explain?” 

“I can’t! Stop asking me to! And get out of my house, I don’t know why you keep coming back here! What do I have to do to get you to leave me alone?!” 

“Regina…” 

Henry rushed down the stairs when he heard her shouting, noticing how close his mom’s were and giving Emma a questioning look. 

“Moms? What’s going on?” 

“Nothing, Henry,” Emma tried. 

“I want her to leave.” 

They both watched the Queen’s awkward stance, and Henry knew she was feeling cornered – and now knew the full reason why. 

“Ma, maybe you should go. It’s alright, I’m here with her.” 

Emma followed his lead, despite her concern, and left the mansion as requested. 

“Thank you, Henry.” 

“What did she say to you? Why are you so upset?” 

“It’s just… this is harder than I thought. This being… split… thing. I’ll be okay, I just… I need some air.” 

“Is there anything I can do?” 

“Just be here when I get back?” 

“Sure.” He nodded, accepting her hug before she disappeared in his hold.


	21. Chapter 21

The Queen went to Regina’s cell, only to find it empty, and immediately moved to check what the cameras had recorded.  She was fuming when she saw Hyde had helped Regina escape, but then she was confused. Regina hadn’t turned up anywhere, and nobody seemed to know what had been going on. 

She was about to turn the video off when she saw Emma and Henry appear, the book and quill in his hand as they looked around the cell sadly. 

“You know?” She whispered in disbelief. Neither of them had confronted her, instead they’d gone round and had dinner together like none of it mattered. 

Then Emma had let her kiss her? 

She hadn't just let her. She’d kissed back. 

She felt overwhelmed at the implications, but then decided it didn’t mean anything at all. It was just one big manipulation, to find their precious Regina. They didn’t really give a damn about _her_. 

~ 

“Where is she?!” she raged as she arrived at Hyde’s. 

“Calm down,” he chuckled. “She’s still your prisoner, I just moved her somewhere a little more comfortable.” 

“I watched you! She’s _playing_ you!” She snarled. 

“And you’d _never_ do that yourself?” He countered. 

“You were just supposed to be feeding her, not giving her a hope speech. We hate hope speeches.” 

“Yes, you’ve both made that very clear.” 

“I thought I could trust you,” 

He stopped taunting her then, seeing genuine upset behind her eyes.

“You can,” he reached to her but she moved away. “I’m keeping her in the same place I’m keeping Jekyll. You have my word, you _can_ trust me; and to prove how much I trust you in return, I’m going to take you there. If you want me dead, you can kill him on sight, I swear. I just wanted to look after her. I wanted to look after _you_.” 

“You don’t care about me, this is all about _her_. It’s always _her_ that everyone wants.” 

“That’s not true,” he reassured her, managing to take hold of her hand and gently tug her closer. “I made my choice. I haven’t betrayed you, she’s still a prisoner. I haven’t told anyone, and I won’t. Don’t you understand, yet? For me? This is all about _you_. You’re the one that has captured my heart, and you didn’t need to do it by tearing it from my chest.” 

She couldn’t help but calm slightly at his assurances. 

“You took that cuff with you. You always wanted to break her out of there, it wasn’t an impulsive decision.” She pouted.

“I carry it as an insurance. Truth be told, I’d thought about using it on _you,_ for a bit of fun, of course.” He flirted. “But I know you like to be the one in control. Most of the time. Now, is this the only reason you’re so worked up? Or is there something else?” 

“Emma and Henry know I’m not Regina. They were at her cell. They know I’m just pretending, but neither of them have said anything.” 

“So my moving her, actually benefited you?” He grinned smugly. “I’ll let you thank me properly, later.” 

“They ate dinner with me like it was completely normal, and then Emma just-” 

“Emma just… _what_?” 

She lowered her gaze, looking suddenly sullen. 

“She just… confuses me.” 

He didn’t miss the insinuation. 

“So you’ve come here to let me _straighten_ you out?” 

“No,” she snapped. “My mother tried and failed as far as that’s concerned, I just… I believe you, when you say you want me.” 

“You’re getting attached to me. I knew it.” 

She huffed. 

“Nonsense. Now, show me where you’re keeping Regina prisoner. I haven’t upset her for a while. She’s due a good cry. Especially after manipulating you into better accommodations.”


	22. Chapter 22

“You’ve given her _pillows?”_  

“Of course I’ve given her pillows. _Her_ comfort, ensures _your_ comfort.” 

“She can be comfortable without _pillows._ You’ll be offering her a massage, next.” 

“It had crossed my mind.” 

The queen growled in disgust, making her way into Regina's new cell, and closing the door behind her. 

“Well well well, look who’s moving on up in the world.” 

“Who have you slept with now?” 

“Emma.” At Regina’s pained expression, she laughed. “Only kidding. Very nearly though. She kissed me, did you know?” She started to saunter around the room proudly. “I was under the apple tree, and it was cold. We were illuminated by the stars. She gave me her jacket to keep warm and then…. Well… you can imagine how romantic _that_ was.” 

“She wouldn’t kiss you. She’s with Hook.” 

“Didn’t I already tell you my plan? Sleep with Hook, alienate myself – I mean – _you_ , from the Saviour… make her hate me…” she sighed dramatically. “The delightful thing is, she actually cared more about _me_ than _him_. She was jealous.” She chuckled gleefully. 

“You’re lying.” 

“Mmmmm…. she tastes _lovely_ ,” She ran one finger across her bottom lip, closing her eyes at the memory. “And she’s just so damned persistent… I think I might let her have her way with me after all. All that chasing is making me positively giddy.” 

“Do whatever you like.” 

“Don’t pretend you don’t care.” She glared at her, annoyed at the lack of rise she was managing to get out of her. 

“I’m not pretending. You know me so well, but you’re forgetting… I know you, too.” 

“ _Really_?” 

“You’ll never believe she wants you. You’ll never sleep with her on a whim when you actually _care_ for her. You’ll never believe you’re good enough. You’ll never let her get too close, because if you lost _her…_ it’d be Daniel all over again.” 

The Queen rolled her eyes, feigning boredom. 

“All you’re doing, dear, is listing _your_ reasons for not being with her.” 

“Pretend all you like. She scares you. What she makes you feel… it _scares_ you.” 

“Ugh, I’ve had enough of your sour mood. No food for you today.” 

She stormed out, slamming the door behind her and raising the magical barrier – added security to stop her from escaping – and also protect her from Jekyll, on the off chance he might decide to try and defeat her. She was still annoyed to have learnt that Hyde had told him that secret. 

“Are you alright?” 

“Can I maim Jekyll? Just a little bit?” 

“I’d rather you didn’t.” 

“Whereabouts is he, anyway?” 

“I can show you, but he can’t be aware you know his location. He’s only working on the serum for me because he thinks I’m protecting him from the town. And from _you.”_  

“I can be discreet.” She altered her appearance to look like Hyde, waiting for him to direct her. 

“Not like _that.”_  

“Ughhh, fine. How about this?” She changed into a nondescript looking peasant, and he just looked at her with amusement for a moment, then led the way to Jekyll. 

~ 

When she was satisfied with the new arrangement, and had calmed down somewhat, she made her way back to the mansion. 

If Emma and Henry didn’t want her to know they’d figured her out, then she’d just pretend she didn’t know. So she didn’t show Henry how surprised she was to find him still waiting up for her to return. 

“Mom? You feeling better?” 

“Yes. I should really apologise to Emma when I next see her, though.” 

“She’ll understand. You’ve been under a lot of stress, lately.” 

She nodded. 

Maybe she could just confide in Henry? 

She moved to sit beside him on the couch, noticing him put his phone down and give her his full attention. 

“Henry… if there was a way for me to get the darkness back… the... the Evil Queen… _back_ … well, would you be okay with that?” 

“Yeah, I would.” He said with certainty. “I think she took your sense of humour with her.” He teased, earning a fond smile in return. 

“Cheeky.” 

“Honestly though? She was a part of you. If you wanted her back, I’d support that. It’s just a shame it's not possible.” 

He was testing her, she could tell, and she so wanted to open up to him. 

“What if I knew where she was? What if… she hadn’t died?” 

He just held her gaze for a moment, looking at her with such understanding, before he moved to embrace her. 

“I know you’re the Queen.” He whispered, feeling her tense in his arms, but just holding onto her ever so slightly tighter. “It’s okay. No matter what you’ve done in the past, I’ll always forgive you.” 

He felt the shift of a sob, feeling a pain in his heart unlike anything else. To see _any_ of his mothers cry, was almost unbearable. 

“Why do you always have such faith in me, Henry? You don’t know what I’ve done.” 

“It doesn’t matter what you’ve done. What matters is what you do _now_.” He pulled back to look her in the eye. “I trust you to make the right decisions, just like you trusted me with the quill.” He took hold of her hand then, before making an offer. “If you bring mom home… If you bring Regina… I can write you back together. If that’s what you both want.” 

She smiled sadly. 

“I can’t, Henry. She’ll never want that.” 

“I’ll do it anyway. It’s what _I_ want.”

"It is?"

She felt a spark of excitement in the darkest parts of her soul. That was very much _not_ the right thing to do, and she couldn’t help but feel proud of him for it. 

But she wasn’t altogether sure she wanted to be back together herself. 

"If I've learnt anything, it's that everyone has the potential inside them for darkness. Without you, she's missing a part of herself and... you're still my mom. So if it's what you want..."

“Honestly? I'm not sure I know what _I_ want.”


	23. Chapter 23

Hyde’s little tour of the lab that he’d given to someone Jekyll had no recollection of ever meeting, had made him curious. 

He’d waited till they left before he decided to move out of his quarters and through the rest of the building. He knew it was sealed. He knew he couldn’t leave, and so he hadn’t cared to do much exploring before now; but something felt different, and he just had to investigate. 

When he heard crying down the far end of the last corridor he came to, he couldn’t help but move closer. 

“Regina?” 

The woman lifted her gaze up to the barred window, seeing Jekyll and confused at what he’d be doing there. 

“Jekyll?” 

“How curious. You must be Hyde’s insurance policy. I’m so sorry he’s taken you prisoner-” 

“He didn’t. Well, not initially. It’s the Evil Queen. She didn’t die.” 

“Then how did you come to be here?” 

“He’s taken a shine to me. To _her_. He won’t set me free against her will, but he won’t let me starve to death either. They won’t let me die, and that’s really all I want to do right now. Only… I can’t just bail on the rest of my family. I have to get out… to help them defeat her at least. It’s what Henry would want.” 

“Henry?” 

“My son. He’d want me to find a way.” 

“You don’t know, do you?” 

“Know what?” 

“How to defeat her,” he replied. “If _you_ die, so does she. That’s how it works when you split yourselves. There's a connection there still, that can never properly be severed. The same applies to myself and Hyde. If I die… so does he. But... I don’t want to die.” 

She laughed sadly. 

“That’s the only reason she saved me." She'd thought for a moment the Evil Queen did feel something for her... a slither of care... but it was just self-preservation. "That’s why she put a spell on me to stop me from attempting to take my own life again.” 

“I’m sorry,” he offered again, unsure how else he was supposed to help. 

She forced herself to her feet, moving over to the door to appeal to his better nature. 

“You could help me out of here.” 

“How? The room is protected with magic.” 

“Can you reach inside?” 

He lifted one hand cautiously, moving it towards the bars and then between them without injury. 

“I can.” 

She lifted her wrist with the cuff on. 

“Then you can remove _this.”_  

“Oh I- I’m pretty sure I can’t,” 

“Please, Jekyll, I’m begging you, this is my only chance to escape. I won’t let anyone hurt you. I don’t even think Hyde’s all that bad, I just need to protect everyone from the Queen. Please, just… help me take this cuff off?” 

~ 

Emma was glad Hook wasn’t at her house anymore. That was a conversation she didn’t want to have again. She was so confused about how the Queen was acting around her. She needed her to trust her, to accept she wanted to help. She didn’t know how else she was going to find out where Regina was being kept prisoner. 

She moved over to her wardrobe, taking Regina’s jacket out and hugging it to herself, wondering why the locator spell she’d tried hadn’t worked. It hadn’t even taken her to the _Queen_. 

She hoped that didn’t mean Regina was dead. 

~ 

The Queen snuggled up closer to her son where he slept beside her, in awe at how he’d trusted her enough to tell her the truth. How he wanted to help her. How he must have genuinely missed whatever element she’d brought to being his mother. 

He hadn’t mentioned the fact that Emma knew as well. 

Did that mean he didn’t think she would accept her? 

Did he know Emma was just playing her, to try and get to Regina? 

She took a shaky breath, not realising until then that tears were escaping her eyes. She’d denied Regina’s accusations earlier, but she’d been right. She _was_ scared about how she felt around the Saviour. She _didn’t_ believe she was good enough. She didn’t believe Emma could ever feel the same, despite all the evidence she’d seen to suggest otherwise. 

Henry shifted then, turning over to face her, to her surprise. 

“I’m sorry sweetheart, I didn’t mean to wake you.” 

“What’s wrong?” 

She sniffed, wiping at her eyes. 

“Nothing.” 

“Do you want to tell the unicorn?” He grinned, seeing the recognition behind her eyes. 

“You still have that?” 

“Of course I still have that. It knows some of my deepest darkest secrets.” He got up from the bed, moving to his wardrobe and rooting around inside before he pulled the stuffed toy out and brought it back over to the bed. “Remember what you told me? Unicorn’s can’t speak…” 

“So they can’t tell your secrets.” She smiled fondly at the memory. 

He sat the unicorn in front of her expectantly, hopeful she’d play along, if only for nostalgic reasons. 

“I’m scared.” She offered. 

“The Evil Queen, gets scared?” He taunted playfully, earning another small smile. 

“I’m the most scared of them all.” She confessed. 

“What’s scaring you?” 

“I know that Emma knows who I am too. I’m scared she’s only being kind to me because she wants Regina back. I’m scared she means to do away with me, no matter what the cost.” 

“She doesn’t. We already talked about it.” 

The Queen huffed. 

“You don’t have to sound so casual about it, Henry.” 

“I believe in you. Even if Emma _didn’t_ believe in you too, she’d make the effort. For _me.”_  

“Like in the beginning?” 

“Like in the beginning." He confirmed. "Things are different now. She really cares about you. She wants to work this out together.” 

“She keeps saying that. She keeps persisting, I just… struggle to believe it. What if she sees Regina and changes her mind about helping me?” 

“Then I’ll protect you. I’m not a little kid anymore. I have a gift, and I’m not going to let anyone hurt _any_ of my mom’s again. Trust me.” 

“I trust you.” She nodded. 

“So... will you tell us where Regina is?” 

“I will.” She nodded. “But… tomorrow?” 

“Is she safe?” 

“She’s safe.” She confirmed.

"Then tomorrow it is."


	24. Chapter 24

She could see Emma's house in the distance. Everything hurt, and she felt dizzy and exhausted, but she just had to walk a little bit further and she'd be safe. She didn't know how long she'd been walking for. She didn't know how long she had left, but she was so close.

She half crawled up the steps to the front door, knocking on it a few times and praying Emma was home.

When she didn't get an answer, she let out a sob of despair, but once more knocked on the door, as loudly as she could.

The first light of the day was hurting her eyes. Apparently several days in a dark cell could cause some major sensitivity. Maybe she could blame her tears on that?

She was about to give up, feeling her legs weakening beneath her, struggling to support her weight any longer. That's when the door opened.

"Regina?"

"Em-" she whimpered.

Emma reached to her as she started to fall, carefully lifting her up and carrying her inside, kicking the door shut behind her. She set her down on the sofa, noticing blood on her feet and wondering how long she must have been walking, and why she had no shoes on. She moved one hand over her, healing her with her magic before moving back up to check her over.

"Regina, come on, can you open your eyes for me?" She coaxed, holding onto one of her hands as she gently stroked her hair back from her eyes. When she got no response, she considered calling for a doctor, but as far as she could tell the other woman was just exhausted, and she knew she wouldn't appreciate waking up to somebody poking and prodding her with medical equipment.

"Okay, so you're tired, I can understand that." She spoke with tenderness in her voice. "But I don't know what to do." She confessed, desperate for her to open her eyes and tell her the answer. "Oh you- you'd probably be more comfortable on a bed, than on a sofa, right?"

She slid her arms underneath her, lifting her with ease and taking her upstairs.

She didn't care at how dirty she was. Sheets could be washed. She just wanted her to be as comfortable as possible.

She pulled the duvet over her, summoning a glass of water for the bedside and just sitting with her, quietly. She was so cold to the touch, but she was breathing. She was alive.

~

When Hyde went to take Regina some breakfast, he was alarmed to find nothing but her cuff in her room, instantly panicking about how the Evil Queen would react. 

He moved through the building to seek Jekyll out, seeing the look of guilt on his face the instant their eyes met. 

“You!” 

“You know you can’t kill me, so if you’d just calm down-” 

“Oh I can hurt you plenty,” he growled, closing in on him, separated only by the table with his potions on. 

“She was crying,” he offered in explanation. “She said she didn’t care to hurt you or I, she only wanted to get rid of the Evil Queen. She didn’t seem to mind if that involved her own death.” 

“You told her how to defeat her?” For the first time since his discovery, his fear was for the Q _ueen’s_ safety, rather than his own. “Where is she!” 

“I don’t know!” 

He was around the table in an instant, gripping him by the throat and delighting at his terrified gasps for air before dropping him to the floor in frustration. 

He was right. He couldn’t kill him. 

“How did she even get out? She didn’t have her magic,” 

“Well, that’s why she asked me to remove her cuff.” 

“Tell me everything that happened.” He demanded. 

“If you really want her back, you might be able to catch up with her. I mean… depending on how far away we are from town. She managed to break out… to- to access the elevator an- and open the main door… remove the magic shield… only she seemed very weak. Her magic wouldn’t cooperate after that, she had to leave on foot. If things had gone differently, I’ll admit I considered leaving too but- I made a deal, and I intend to honour it.” 

Hyde growled, heading out to try and intercept her before she found her way home. He didn't want to have to break the news to the Queen yet, but the fact was, the sooner she knew, the sooner she could help search for Regina and imprison her once more. He pulled the phone out that she'd given him, and dialled her number.

~

The Queen noticed her phone ringing, seeing Hyde's name flash up on the screen, but unable to talk freely with Henry close by. 

He’d have to wait. 

She rejected the call and put her phone away, then felt Henry’s hand slip into her own as they continued up the steps to Emma’s house. 

“Come on. It’ll be alright.” 

She nodded.


	25. Chapter 25

Emma tugged the covers higher around Regina’s shoulders, so relieved to have her back but confused as to how she’d escaped. Had the queen let her go?

She'd been sat watching her for over an hour before she heard another knock at the front door.

She was afraid to leave Regina’s side in case she went missing again – or Emma had just imagined the entire thing, and she wasn’t there at all. 

She slowly released her hold on Regina's hand, but then she felt her fingers twitch.

"Regina?"

"Mm..." She lifted her hand to her head, resting the back of it against the skin to try and ease the pain of her headache.

~

The Queen shifted anxiously when Emma didn't immediately answer.

"Maybe this is a bad idea,"

Henry pulled her back when she started to leave.

"Give her a minute. She's not an early bird like you. She's probably just putting some pants on."

The Queen smirked to herself, a memory coming to mind of the Saviour opening her door in only a tight white vest and red knickers.

"Maybe." She felt her anxiety lessen a little.

"Why are you smiling like that?"

"No reason. You're right, we'll just wait."

~

"Hey... it's okay, just take it easy," Emma encouraged, watching the tremble in Regina's arms as she pushed herself into a sitting position.

"I really got out?"

She met her gaze, seeing the uncertainty behind it and eager to reassure her.

"You're really out."

Another knock at the door had them both turning towards the sound.

Emma silently started to move to answer it, when she felt Regina's hand tighten around hers.

"What if it's her?"

"She didn't let you go?"

Regina shook her head.

"No. Jekyll did."

Emma frowned.

"She'll be suspicious if I don't answer. It'll be okay, I promise. I'll be right back."

She watched her leave, reaching for the glass of water by the bed and drinking it thirstily.

~

Emma moved downstairs and opened the door, surprised to see the Queen and Henry there, but noticing that whilst the Queen looked anxious, their son only looked hopeful, and was quick to explain their early visit.

“She knows we know."

"She does?" She glanced at the Queen, receiving a subtle nod.

"She’s gonna set mom free, but you have to swear to her you won’t try and get rid of her. She’s still my mom, too.” He blurted out quickly. 

"Of course I won't try and get rid of her." She agreed, looking back at the Queen with compassion.

“And I wanted to apologise to you,” the Queen offered timidly. “Can we come in?” 

“Um… sure.” She stepped back to let them inside, and Henry suddenly realised something had shifted. She seemed anxious herself. “Henry… why don’t you take your bag upstairs whilst we have a chat on our own?” 

“Right.” He agreed, giving the Queen an encouraging smile before disappearing upstairs. 

She followed Emma through to the kitchen, glancing at the table where she’d been with Hook and feeling a pang of regret. 

“I’m sorry, for throwing you out last night,” she said simply, but Emma knew there was more meaning behind it than just that. 

“Well, technically Henry threw me out, but we’re in _my_ house now, so…” 

She noticed the Queen move warily closer. 

“You understood more than you were letting on. You knew who I was and you came round for _dinner_.” She let out a laugh. “I don’t know what to do when I’m around you, and I hate it. I hate how you make me feel. I get so confused…” 

“Why do you hate it? Why does it have to be something that’s bad?” 

“Because you don’t feel the same. You _can’t_ feel the same. You just want Regina back, and the minute I return her I’ll be obsolete. Discarded. Exiled.” 

“That’s not true.” 

“Isn’t it?” She moved intimately closer. “When you first kissed me, you thought you were kissing _her_.” 

“I didn’t the second time,” Emma reasoned. 

“That was just a manipulation. It’s okay, I’ve done enough manipulating of my own over the years to recognise it.” 

“It wasn’t,” Emma argued softly. “You think you’re the only one who feels confused?” 

~ 

Henry didn’t have to search for long before he realised what had Emma on edge. 

“Mom?” He whispered hopefully when he caught sight of Regina, moving into the bedroom and reaching to her to embrace her, but she only paled and moved away from him.

"Henry..." she whispered sadly. "I'm sorry, it won't be much longer, I promise."

He worried at her state of mind. She didn't seem to believe he was real.

"It's gonna be okay," he offered.

"I know I just..." she eyed the door, hearing voices downstairs and certain now the Evil Queen was there. "I have to speak to Emma."

~ 

"You're confused?" The Queen asked.

"You're still _her_. You're still a part of her."

Gaining a shred of confidence from Emma’s admission, she moved forwards to kiss her, but Emma backed away before their lips met, instantly looking guilty. 

“Not that confused, apparently.” 

“Regina-” 

“I’m not Regina,” she insisted sadly. 

“No- Regina’s here." Her eyes shifted sideways to where Regina was suddenly in the doorway. "She turned up not long before you and Henry arrived.” 

The Queen backed away then, looking between Regina and Emma and overwhelmed by a feeling of rejection. 

“I’m such an idiot. For believing even for a second-” 

“Wait-” 

“Henry?” She moved towards the stairs, spotting him half way down, aware Emma was close behind her and pulling away before her touch could land on her arm. 

“You don’t have to go,” Emma tried, recognising someone about to run. She’d done it enough times herself to see it coming a mile off. 

“And stay where I’m not wanted?” she snapped. “Henry, I’m going. I’m sorry.” She moved towards the door, pulling it open and rushing out into the street. 

He’d heard the despair in her voice as she left the kitchen. He hadn't been far behind Regina when she'd left the bedroom.

“Mom, don’t go,” He called after her, noticing her stop dead at his endearment. He caught up to her, seeing nothing but distress and fear in her eyes and not having a clue how she always seemed to end up in such a state after talking to Emma for five minutes, on her own.


	26. Chapter 26

“I’m no use to her anymore.” She whispered. “She doesn’t want me.” 

The realisation hit Henry like a ton of bricks. What he was seeing, was _heartbreak_. Regardless of how his other mother felt, he couldn’t let this one just run away. 

“Stay for _me_ ,” he reasoned. “Two mom’s was cool, but three? Nobody can top that.” He moved in front of her, eager to try prevent her leaving. 

“I can’t, Henry. It hurts too much. I know you think I can change but it doesn’t matter what I do, I always end up alone in the end,” 

“You’re not alone. If you really want to go, then I’ll come with you.” 

“You’d really do that?” 

“Yes." He answered with determination. "But I’d rather you stayed.”

~

Inside the house, Emma watched as her son tried to talk the Queen round, soon remembering Regina had almost walked in on them and turning to face her where she still stood in the kitchen doorway.

She seemed transfixed by the sight of Henry, but afraid to go any closer. Afraid to believe he was truly there.

"Regina..." Emma moved closer, gaining her attention again.

"I know how to defeat her, Emma. If _I_ die, _she_ dies."

"I'm not letting you die," She argued.

"But I have to-"

"No," she refused. "You've don't have to. It's okay-"

"What do you mean, we don't have to? How is _anything_ okay?"

"She's cooperating."

She shook her head in disbelief.

"She killed our son,"

“No she- she didn’t hurt Henry. I know she wanted you to believe that, but she was just trying to hurt _you_. You're not imagining him.” 

“But I saw him. I held him. He was dead, Emma,” 

“He’s not dead. I promise you, he’s okay."

Henry moved back inside the house, concerned about leaving the Queen's side. He felt certain his closeness was the only thing anchoring her to that spot on the doorstep, but he couldn't just ignore Regina's distressed state.

The Queen felt the loss of him as he moved towards his other mothers, watching them interact for a moment. Feeling like an outsider.

"It's okay, mom. You're not imagining me."

Regina started to cry as she felt his hand on her arm, and then he was embracing her and she so wanted to believe this wasn't a lie.

“You feel so real,” she whimpered, breathing him in and trembling in his hold. 

“I _am_ real. What the queen did? It was just a trick. She didn’t actually kill me.” 

“I missed you so much.” 

“I missed you too.” 

Emma smiled at them both with such love and relief.

Neither of them saw the despair in the Queen's eyes as she watched their reunion. 

Henry didn’t know she felt like he was rejecting her. 

So by the time they’d finished their hugs and whispered assurances, the Queen had gone. 

~ 

When Hyde's phone started to ring, he answered it quickly. He'd looked everywhere he could think of, but failed to find their escapee.

"I've been trying to call you,"

"Where are you?"

"I'm at my house, but I couldn't find her-"

The line went dead, but a moment later, the Queen appeared in his room.

"It doesn't matter, not anymore." She replied defeatedly.

“Where have you been? I’ve been so worried about you,” Hyde was at her side in an instant.

“I was with my family. With… _her_ family. You let her go, and they were so happy to have her back.” 

“I didn’t let her go. It was Jekyll.” He explained carefully. “If you want to kill him, I won’t stand in your way,” 

“I can’t kill him." She laughed bitterly. "Because I can’t kill _you_.” She admitted. 

“You’re disappointed?” 

“The way she looks at her,” she began, but it wasn’t the first sentence she’d failed to finish in his presence. The Saviour had a hold on her that she'd tried and failed to shake, only to be left feeling rejected and alone. The thing that she feared the most.

He carefully pulled her into his arms, feeling her sink into him in her exhaustion, slender hands moving up to cling to his shirt. 

His phone buzzed with a text message, and she pulled away as though ashamed to want his affection.

He opened it, feeling torn over the consequences of Jekyll's success.

Looking at her though? He couldn't bear to see her so unhappy. Maybe he had a way to fix that.

“I can give you what you want.” 

“How?” 

“Jekyll completed the serum. We can use it on Emma. One for Regina, one for you.” 

She was quiet for a long moment, and he didn't know if he'd offended her. He didn't want her to think that he would ever reject her.

She felt butterflies in her stomach at his offer, but she was too afraid to accept it.

“No." She finally answered. "She wouldn’t choose me either, but you? You chose me.” She moved up to kiss him with more tenderness than he’d ever received from her. “This I can have.” 

He knew by now who held her heart, but he could have her one last time. 

Then he would set things right for her. 

Nothing else mattered anymore.


	27. Chapter 27

Henry had been the first to notice the Queen's departure, gently pulling free of his mom's hug and moving towards the doorway to look outside.

“We have to find her,”

"Please don't leave me, not yet," Regina appealed. Despite how needy she knew she would sound, Regina couldn't help herself.

"Mom-"

"It's okay, Henry. You stay here. I’ll go look for her instead.” Emma offered.

~ 

Hyde didn't think he'd ever tire of watching the Queen sleep, but he'd watched her for near on an hour, loath to leave her but determined in his plan. 

He dropped a kiss to her cheek, before sneaking out from beside her and getting dressed. He didn't want her to wake alone, but he knew she wouldn't let him do this if she were awake. He scribbled her a note, setting it on the pillow beside her, then grabbed her phone and left.

Once he was far enough away from the house, he dialled Emma’s number and waited for her to answer. 

“Thank God, where are you? We’ve been worried,” 

“She’s with me. If you want to see her, you’ll meet me at the location I’m texting you. Don’t bring anyone else.” 

“Hyde? What is she doing with _you_?” 

“Just meet me.” 

He hung up, heading towards the lab to collect the serum and wait for his guest.

~ 

When Emma arrived at the meeting point, she couldn't help but feel like she was walking into a trap. She didn't trust Hyde, but she trusted the Queen. She only wondered why she hadn't called her, herself. She knew she was probably being an idiot, out in the middle of nowhere all on her own, but it wasn't like she was completely defenceless.

"Miss Swan."

"Where is she?"

"Patience. You'll need to follow me."

She took a steadying breath, and followed him deeper into the woods.

When they arrived at his lab she had a sick feeling in her gut.

"She's in there?"

"Indeed. If you'll just step inside,"

"I'll wait out here, thanks all the same."

He worked his jaw in irritation, but nodded acceptance of her decision, and head inside the lab on his own.

"The serum? Where is it?"

Jekyll rubbed at his eyes tiredly, reaching for the newest batch and offering it to him.

"I can make as much of it as you need. I already started a new batch-"

"I only need this."

He was confused by his answer, and by his desolate mood, but he wasn't about to question him further.

He grabbed something else before he went back outside, and before Emma could ask any questions, he blew a handful of ground poppy dust in her face, watching her fall clumsily to the floor in her sleep.

He rolled the sleeve of her coat up, injecting the serum into her arm and watching her start to convulse. 

Then the darkest part of her emerged, with the image she'd taken on as a dark one.

It took her a moment to get her bearings, but then she turned her full attention to him. 

“What the hell are you playing at? Where is she?” 

He held his hands up in surrender. 

“She doesn’t want to see the Saviour. She was quite upset after her rejection. I’m only protecting her location from _her_.” He explained. “You though, you can see her if you so wish.” 

She angled her head slightly, eyeing him with curiosity. 

“She didn’t reject her.” 

“That’s how it felt.” 

“She cares about them both.” She reasoned, annoyed at his belief Emma didn’t want the Queen, even though she was a part of Regina. 

“So why the hesitation?” 

The dark swan pressed her lips into a tight line. 

“I don’t have to stand here and be interrogated by you. Take me to the queen.” 

“Of course.” 

She glanced down at the Saviour, elated to be free of her despite the circumstances, then followed Hyde.

~ 

When they arrived at his house, he gestured for her to go in, but couldn't bring himself to go in with her. He might change his mind, and do something selfish, so he had to stay away.

She moved into the house, heading towards the sound of the shower and passing a bed that was in disarray. It was obvious they'd slept together, and it made her overwhelmingly jealous; but he was stepping back. He was offering her the object of her desires, without argument.

She supposed she could let him live for that, as long as he didn't try and change his mind at a later date.

When the bathroom door opened, the last person the Queen had been expecting to see was Emma, but as she'd looked when she was the Dark One. She'd found Hyde's letter when she woke, but she hadn't truly believed he would go through with it. Especially at the expense of all his own initial plans.

Still, the evidence was in front of her, and she couldn't help but wonder if Dark Emma had only turned up to reject her too.

“I didn’t tell him to use the serum on you,” 

“Well, I’m glad that he did.” 

“Why?” 

“So I can make it clear how I _feel.”_ She closed the gap between them then, kissing her passionately and tugging her towel from her to reveal every silky curve of her bare skin. 

The Queen let out a gasp of surprise, but didn’t pull away or berate her. This Emma? She believed wanted her. She believed she accepted her and all of her darkness. 

“Emma-” 

“Call me Miss Swan.” She ordered, kissing her hungrily and moving one hand down between her legs to stroke her.

"Miss Swan..." she faltered as she felt fingertips slowly circling sensitive flesh.

"Yes, your majesty?"

"I'm glad he did, too."


	28. Chapter 28

"Do you think she'll find her?"

Regina could tell her son was genuinely worried, not forgetting what the Queen had told her. Emma had been gone most of the day, and there had been no news as of yet.

"Are you really sad I cut her out?"

"Would you be upset if I said yes?"

"I'd be upset if you didn't feel like you could tell me the truth."

"I'm a little sad. She was a part of you." He shrugged awkwardly. "And... I think she's been so angry because she felt like you rejected her."

"I thought it was the right thing to do. To get rid of my darkness... I thought I could just start again." She explained. "But once she was gone..."

"You regretted it?"

"I can't control her like this, Henry. I can't stop her from hurting people,"

"The only person she's really hurt, seems to be you."

"Oh Henry, she's hurt others."

"Who?"

How was she supposed to explain to him what the Queen had bragged to her about doing? Could she even really believe any of it, after finding out she'd lied about Henry?

"Maybe we should go and look for Emma?"

He wasn't stupid. She was changing the subject; but he didn't want to push her, especially after how fragile a state she'd seemed to be in on her return.

"I know how to find her. Do you trust me?"

She nodded.

"I trust you."

"It involves the book."

~ 

The Queen curled into her lovers arms, a feeling of contentment washing over her that she had longed to feel for so many years she'd almost given up.

Almost.

But she could tell the other woman was unsettled.

"What are you thinking?"

“I'm thinking that she’ll do it.” 

“Who, will do what?” 

“Emma will kill Regina. If she asks her to. If they ever think it's necessary to protect the town.” She quietly seethed. “If they ever decide you’re a threat and need to be destroyed... it would be the only way.” 

“They won’t hurt me. Henry wouldn’t let them.” 

“They wouldn’t run it passed him.”

The Queen lifted herself up onto one arm, looking down at Dark Emma with concern.

“I’m not a threat to them. To anyone. All I wanted was for my son to love me… and _you_.” 

“Nobody will believe that.” 

“Nobody knows we exist.” The Queen reasoned, moving to kiss her quiet. 

But her distraction didn’t work. 

“They know _you_ exist. Only you and Hyde know that  _I_ exist, and he's so besotted with you he wouldn't dare to tell on me."

"They won't hurt me. Henry has so much power now, he'd just write it all better."

"I can’t take the risk. I won’t let you die.” She met her gaze finally, such a sadness behind darkened eyes.

“What is it?” she worried.

“I have to go."

"Where?"

"Just know that I love you?" 

She kissed her as though she was kissing her goodbye for ever, then disappeared. 

~ 

She reappeared outside Hyde's lab, seeing Emma still unconscious and reaching into her chest to rip her heart out. She pulled her own out as well, about to crush them both when she saw Regina and Henry appear, his book and quill in hand.

“Emma?" Regina noticed the Saviour on the floor, Dark Emma knelt over her with two hearts in her hands. She moved tentatively closer, feeling an overwhelming panic at the sight before her, flashbacks to her mother and Daniel invading her every thought. "What are you doing?” 

“Protecting my love.” She explained tearily. “I’m sorry Henry. Look after them both for me.” 

She crushed both hearts in that instant, dropping to the floor beside the Saviour, lifeless.

“No!” Regina cried out in disbelief, rushing towards them then and dropping to her knees. "No, Emma, this isn't how our story ends." She whimpered, the instinct to reach into her own chest, there once more.

"Mom?" Henry was in a state of shock. He honestly hadn't seen that coming.

Regina reached into her chest desperately, finding it still empty, and feeling her hope slipping away. It seemed like she was always destined to lose the people she loved, and she wasn't sure if she could bear it any longer.

“I don’t have my heart,” she stuttered. "The Queen hid it. I can't save her,"

“Use mine?” 

“I can’t, Henry, I can’t risk that,” 

“The Queen will know where your heart is. She won’t let Emma die, I know it.”


	29. Chapter 29

It wasn't until the phone started to ring that Hyde remembered he still had the Queen's phone. He considered ignoring it for a moment, but on seeing Henry's name thought it might be an emergency.

"Hello?"

"Hello? Who's this? Why have you got my mom's phone?"

"Are you alright?"

"I need to speak to the Queen."

"Henry, calm down,"

"No, I won't calm down. Emma's dead. I need to speak to the Queen."

~

The Queen felt an indescribable pain through her chest, and seconds later Hyde was bursting into the room with her phone in hand.

"Hyde?"

"Henry needs you-"

She grabbed the phone immediately, not waiting to hear a reason why.

"Henry?"

“Mom! Emma’s dead,” 

“What? No-” 

“We need your heart. We need to know where you hid it, so we can save her.”

She instantly realised what he was planning.

"Where are you?"

"We're outside Jekyll's lab. You have to be quick,"

"I'm coming now."

She poofed there immediately, the ache in her chest more pronounced as she was faced with the sight of both bodies; the Saviour and the Dark Swan, side by side on the ground. She was furious at dark Emma's stupidity, but she could berate her later.

If this worked. 

She summoned the heart from where it had been safe in Henry’s room, kneeling close to Regina and offering it to her to split, but quickly realising her better half was struggling to function. She’d broken down over Emma’s body and was sobbing uncontrollably. 

"Mom?" Henry pressed with urgency.

“Henry, I can’t do it,” she worried. “Regina needs to do it.” 

“You _can_ do it. I believe in you.” He reassured, desperate for her to hurry up. 

She looked at the heart in her hands, wondering how it could be possible to split a heart that was still so dark, and expect it to breathe life into another human being. 

But she had to try. 

She carefully twisted it into two halves, pushing one back into Regina, and one into Emma, then waiting for what felt like an age before both sets of green eyes blinked open, and two gasps of air were sucked in. 

“What did you do?” Emma’s darker half asked with concern, as she started to sit up. The Queen was looking at her with a mixture of relief and what looked like betrayal.

“You can’t just kill yourself like that! Not after everything we’ve been through.”

"I was protecting you,"

"You left me," she said simply.

“Regina?” Emma sat up then, confused by the other her's presence, and then by the knowledge she'd tried to kill them both. "Regina? Are you okay?" Regina was still in tears, despite the heart splitting working. She couldn’t seem to come out of it. “Regina, look at me, it’s okay, I’m okay,” she was cradling her face then, hoping if she could just get her to focus, she could get a response.

But she seemed to have completely lost it, the grief, no matter how momentary, having tipped her over the edge at last.

“Mom’s?” Henry worried, three of the four looking towards Regina then. He moved to embrace her but she still didn’t respond. “Mom, it’s okay.” He comforted. “Don’t cry,” 

The Queen’s expression softened. She seen her break before, and she’d always been there to make her pick herself back up. 

Regina may not appreciate it, but she knew there was only one thing to do. 

“I said I wanted her broken,” the Queen whispered sadly. “But I didn’t. I just wanted her to appreciate how much I helped her. Every single time, I picked her back up. I didn’t let her give up. I need to merge back with her again.”

Dark Emma reached for her, not wanting her to merge back together. 

“Don’t! Please,” she appealed. “I need you.” 

“ _I_ needed _you_ ," she said sadly. "And you left me. You shouldn’t have sacrificed yourself. I never wanted that.” 

“I was trying to keep you safe,” 

“You could have done that by my side.” she reasoned. "Leave me again, if you must, but I'm going to help her."

She reached forwards to take hold of Regina’s hand then, and suddenly seemed to be pulled back inside her, body and soul reconnected. 

As she did, Regina’s tears subsided, and she just fell silent. She had all of the Queen’s memories, all forcing their way into her consciousness, and it was giving her a headache. She didn’t want most of them, but the ones with Henry? And then with Emma? And with Dark Emma? Those were a blessing.

And it was different now. The dark taunts that used to haunt her mind, were suddenly softly whispered assurances.

“Regina? Are you okay?” Emma worried, watching her dazed expression as she blinked back at her, then her gaze moved to Emma's other half. The Queen had been angry, but only because she loved Emma so deeply. She'd loved both sides of Emma, but only felt accepted by one of them. The dark one.

“You both have to merge, too.” Regina said finally, noticing Dark Emma’s reluctance. 

“I don’t want to.” She argued, but Emma reached for her and let her magic tug her back. If she could separate Neal from Rumple, she was pretty sure she could force herself back together, also. 

“You’re not getting a choice.” 

Despite resistance, Emma managed to pull her back in, instantly overwhelmed by her darker half's fury; but she could control it. She had to.

When she moved her gaze back to Regina, her darker self's anger quietened down into one singular strain of thought.

She loved her, and she wanted to claim her again.

"Ma? Are you okay?"

Emma realised she must have looked as dazed as Regina only moments earlier, and glanced towards their son to give him a reassuring nod.

"I'm okay, Henry. It's over now."


	30. Chapter 30

**Epilogue**

~

Regina shifted slightly on her back, Emma snuggled into her side using her as a pillow. She'd been so quiet since that night, speaking less with her words and more with her actions. She'd taken Regina to bed at the first opportunity, but seemed like her darker half that _first_ time.

She'd been softer with her since, but Regina could tell she was feeling troubled.

"Are you okay?"

"It's just been a weird few weeks." Emma offered, moving her hand across Regina's stomach and resting it on the hem of her underwear. She closed her eyes as she felt Regina stroking her fingers through her hair, enjoying the tenderness and the silence it brought for a moment, before asking the question that had been playing on her mind since she woke up. "Do you still feel like you have to battle with her? To do the right thing?"

"The evil queen?" She checked, earning a minute nod. "No." A small smile slipped onto her mouth. "I think I really feel okay for the first time in... well...  _ever."_

"Mm." Emma hummed.

"Of course, I think that has a great deal to do with _you."_

Emma smiled then, lifting herself up just enough to kiss her, letting her hand slide inside the scrap of lace beneath her fingertips, and start to stroke. She felt Regina's breath hitch, pulling back to see the desire in her eyes before kissing her again and sliding a single digit in.

"Let's skip dinner. Let's do _this_ all day, instead." She whispered seductively.

"Dinner was _your_ idea." Regina reminded. "And our son is only down the hallway."

"That didn't worry you last night."

"I didn't think there was any chance of him walking in on us, last night."

"But that isn't a firm no?"

She could see Regina was torn, struggling to concentrate the more that she played with her.

A sharp knock on the door forced her to behave, removing her hand, but enjoying the frustrated look on her lover's face.

"Moms?" Henry shouted through tentatively. "Gran wants to know if they're still okay to come round tonight?"

Regina left it to Emma to respond.

After a moment of genuine consideration, she gave him an affirmative.

"Tell her yep."

"Okay." A pause. "Do you guys want me to... run to the shop... or something?"

His subtlety caused them both to chuckle.

"Without breakfast?" Regina shouted then.

"Well, I wasn't gonna mention it but..."

"We'll be out in a minute." Emma dismissed him, pecking Regina a few more times before hauling herself out of bed and towards the en-suite.

~

Snow & Charming had turned up a little early, and now they were here, Emma noticed Regina's anxiety was back. She'd been making excuses to delay it, scared to reveal to them what had gone on since the evil queen had returned; but Emma had pressed the matter, and she had finally given in.

"Do you really think dinner is a good idea?"

"It's normal." Emma reasoned.

"But when they find out I... reabsorbed the queen..."

"It'll be fine."

"They threw a party, Emma. Everyone was so glad she'd gone."

"Not everyone. It'll be fine." She repeated. "And besides, it's not just about that. I don't wanna hide anymore. I want them to know we're  _together_ together."

Regina took another calming breath. She still hadn't told her that the queen had slept with her dad. She was torn on whether or not to keep his secret. She didn't want to hurt Snow, but she didn't want him pestering her, either. She didn't know how Emma would react. She was scared she wouldn't want her anymore.

"I guess we should start serving up, then."

~

They were only a few minutes into the meal when another knock at the door had Henry on his feet in a matter of seconds, rushing to answer it.

"Henry? Who's that?"

"I invited Hyde." He said simply, disappearing into the hallway to let him in.

Regina almost choked on her chicken, locking eyes with Emma who seemed to be feeling just as awkward about their newest guest.

"Emma," Snow started carefully, "Why would Henry invite Mr Hyde, to a family dinner?"

"He helped save my life." She explained. "It's a long story, so I'm just gonna cut it short." She glanced towards the doorway as Hyde arrived behind Henry, then turned back to her parents. "The evil queen didn't die, but... she came back here, and... _I_ ended up dying instead." Both her parents were looking at her with their mouths agape, so she decided to just continue. "Regina shared her heart, to save me. I'm fine." She quickly reassured. "Oh and... her and the evil queen are whole again."

"So... you have true love?" Snow was starting to smile wistfully, quick to jump on a new romance.

"That's all you took from that?" Regina raised one eyebrow in disbelief.

Henry was pulling an extra chair up to the table for Hyde, grabbing him a plate and serving him up a portion.

Charming's first question was much more self-concerned.

"If the evil queen's a part of you again, do you have all her memories?"

Regina swallowed.

"I do."

Charming swallowed.

Emma made a mental note to question Regina about that later. She was distracted by the way Hyde was looking at her lover, not forgetting that he and the evil queen, had had something going.

A niggling voice in the back of her mind was telling her she should just kill him.

Regina's hand on her arm managed to focus her again, and she continued to eat her dinner as her dad continued to look like he wanted the floor to open up and swallow him.

~

Once their guests had left for the night, and they were all settled in bed to sleep, Emma finally asked about her dad's unease.

"Did something go on, between the queen and my dad?"

Regina tensed.

"Nothing that meant anything."

"I need to know," her tone was forgiving. "You can tell me anything, remember?"

"I don't want you to leave me, again."

"I'll never leave you." She reassured. "I learnt my lesson."

Regina worried her lip at Emma's choice of words, but a soft kiss to her shoulder distracted her.

"She didn't just sleep with Hyde, and... Hook."

Emma could tell she didn't want to have to say it. She could read between the lines.

"She should have slept with  _me,_ first. It would have saved us all a lot of bother." She joked, lightly.

Regina let out a laugh, the tension in her frame dissipating.

"Should we say anything?"

"She was just playing games, right?"

"Right."

"Then I think... just forget about it."

"Are you sure?"

"I'm sure. It's not our responsibility." She snuggled closer, letting out a quiet sigh and pressing a kiss to the back of Regina's neck. "We should probably get some sleep. Big day tomorrow."

"Oh?"

"Henry's going out, and I'm going to do to you, what I wanted to do today." she flirted.

"Is that right?" she chuckled.

"I love you." Emma whispered.

"I love you too."

~

The End

~


End file.
